


The Dragon Queen and Red Emperor (Akashi x Reader)

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Basketball, Dragons, F/M, How Do I Tag, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: For many years, dragons and humans have fought in a never-ending battle for their right to live as a species. After the death of your father and the human emperor of the time, there was a strange, and tense peace that settled the lands. You never knew why, until your mother revealed to you the truth, the truth of your marriage to the human prince. Can you make peace with the Prince and your fiancé? Or will your differences tear apart the fragile peace your parents worked hard to create?





	1. Prelude

Prelude:15 Years Ago  
It was silent that night. Not one bird sang, not one frog croaked, not even one cricket chirped. Palace guards, golden armor shining in the pale moonlight, lined the edge of the courtyard. If not for the breath they took, and the twitch of some hands,(ready to draw their swords in a seconds’ notice.) they could have been mistaken for statues. They stood as solemn and silent as the willow trees lining the garden, only to bow as their Emperor and Empress passed. The Emperor was a stern, handsome young man who took his role with honor and dignity, not unlike his father before him.

  
He ruled with a firm, and unyielding hand, but couldn’t be counted as a tyrant. More, stubborn than anything else. His wife, the young Empress, was different. Fair skinned, with loveliness in the heart and appearance so very rare and treasured. She was a kind, giving woman, with a big heart dipped in gold. And as she clutched her son to her chest, she thought the event that was about to occur. It was a terrible, awful idea. The Empress shuddered, clutching her son closer as he slept, blissfully unaware. Staring down at her son, her child (who was nearing his first birthday), she was driven to sudden desperation.

  
“My King.” She muttered lowly, bowing her head to show respect. Her husband sent her a fleeting glance, signifying that he was indeed listening. The Empress licked her lips before continuing. “Surely there is another way? This can’t be the solution?” The Emperor sighed sorrowfully, shaking his head. “I am sorry my wife, but this is the most efficient, and bloodless way to make peace. This surely will do more good than harm Shiori.” The Empress bit her lip, knowing it would do her no good to argue, this would happen with or without her consent.

  
She gingerly stroked her sons’ bright red hair, shining like the blood that had been spilled for so many years because of this war. The war between humans and dragons. Dragons. She shuddered, terrible and horrific beasts. In all sizes and colors, perhaps they would be beautiful and admired, like exotic birds. If not for their diets. Some preferred cow, some sheep, others pork or chicken. But some once had a taste for flesh, human flesh. There, there was their strange powers, most, common soldiers, controlled fire. Others Ice,  Smoke, Water, Earth, Shadow. Things it took a millennia for her kind to control.

  
Dragons were undoubtably beautiful, but also strange and deadly creatures. It was silent for a short while, before the unmistakeable sound of large wings flapping reached their ears. The soldiers right arms twitched, so used to drawing their swords when they heard that sound. A figure landed before the Emperor and Empress, large, angelic wings of gold covering their face and body. It was a woman, wearing tight pants, and a beautiful white chemise that flowed around her knees. But it was not her clothes, nor her majestic and powerful wings, it was her sheer breath-taking, natural beauty.

  
Her hair was untamed, golden waves that shone in the moonlight, and put all of the Emperor’s gold to shame for not being as beautiful. Her skin was a tan cream that had not one blemish or flaw. Her face was carved by the Gods themselves. Her horns curled up elegantly like a deers, with their golden color and the jewels hanging from them, they looked like an ornate crown. This woman had only one visible flaw. Her left eye was hideous, dull, grey color, like that of a spiders’ web. Her right eye however was a beautiful gold that shined like a new coin. She held a quiet bundle in her arms with caution and caring, not wanting to disturb the baby inside.

  
The Emperor and Empress were stunned. This was the feared Queen of the Dragons? This wild albeit stunning woman? Had it not been for her wings and crown like horns, they would never have believed it. The woman smiled coyly, stepping forward. “Hello young Emperor, young Empress. I hope I am not late?” Her voice was like silk and honey, smooth, soft, and sweet. The Emperor shook out of his daze, stepping forward and bowing lowly. The residents of the courtyard all rushed to do the same. The Queen lowered her head and horns, a sign of great respect. “No, you are just in time.”

  
The Dragon Queen nodded, pleased. “Good, I despise not being punctual.” She looked up to the sky, seeing the stars and the full moon shine delicately over everything. “It is a good night to do this ritual, but not yet. The moon has not yet reached her zenith." The Empress frowned slightly and fidgeted, a move that did not go unnoticed by the Queen. “Something troubles you young Empress? What is it?” The dragon queen observed. The Emperor shot her a quick look with a clear meaning. ‘Be careful of what you say.’ The Empress licked her lips, and choose her word careful. “This ritual, will it harm my son?”

  
The Dragon Queen shook her head, understanding as she gave the Empress a kind smile. “Do not worry. This ritual has been done by my kind for centuries, it will not hurt either of our children. Your son will be blessed with the opportunity to live and age like a dragon. At 21 years old the aging process will slow rapidly until it is practically nonexistent. He will also be respected by my kin and will find acceptance more easily if he goes through this ritual.” At that moment, the moon reached its’ zenith and shined upon them with ethereal light. “Come, it is time.” The Emperor nodded and moved to take his son. “Not you.” He paused, turning to the Dragon Queen, who had talked to him as though she was scolding a child.

  
“It must be the mother.” The Empress relaxed and hurried to stand by her fellow Queen, relieved that she could be close to her son instead of watching helpless from the side. She laid him down on the stone slab, with intricate lines, and details of flowers and swords etched into the surface. The young prince awoke, red eyes shining up at his mother while he yawned, his red hair scratching with the blanket. The Dragon Queen laid her daughter down with gentleness not usually associated with dragons, stoking her (h/c) (curls/waves/tresses) lovingly. “Her name is (Y/n), my little snowflake. What is his name?”

  
“Seijuro.” The empress said, reluctantly taking a step back. The Dragon Queen nodded, approving. “A strong name, it serves him well. Now, repeat after me, mimic my movements.” The Dragon Queen raised her arms to the moon, palms up. The Empress quickly did the same, almost with the same grace.  The Dragon Queen walked slowly to stand behind her future son-in-law, the Empress moving to the same nonexistent beat stood behind her future daughter-in-law, who cooed up happily at her. If not for her mothers presence and known origin, the child could have been mistaken for human. “YB EHT NOOM DNA NUS, SWODAHS DNA THGIL, SRATS DNA SDUOLC, DNIB ESEHT NERDLIHC!” The two children paused all movement, mouths opened and eyes wide. Two mists emerged from their mouths, Seijuro’s red and silver, (Y/n)’s gold and blue. The mists tangled together, forming a knot, as the children’s eyes changed. Seijuro’s left eye became gold, while (Y/n’s) left eye turned red, both becoming catlike and slitted.

  
The children broke free of their trances and began to cry from the cold. The Empress all but snatched her child from the altar and the Dragon Queen gently picked up her daughter who seemed to almost immediately grow silent. “What did you do?” The empress asked, fretting over her son. "Do not worry young Empress, it is the Dragon symbol of marriage. The right eye will remain the previous color, while the left will change to match their mate’s right eye. A bit more significant than flimsy rings made of gold and jewels that can be so easily removed.” She explained, moving a golden strand of hair away from her left eye. “Was your mate, blind?”

  
The Dragon Queen grew ridged for only a second, as though she’d been slapped in the face, before shadows covered her lovely visage. “My mate is dead, he met my sweet (Y/n) only once, when she was born. A few hours later, he and the human Emperor of the time killed each other in battle.” She turned her steely gaze to the new Emperor who flinched, the loss of his own father still fresh even after a few months. The Dragon Queen sighed, no longer upset, but rather tired. She looked older too, before she turned. “Farewell.” Then in the blink of an eye she was gone, flying into the sky. The Emperor walked over to put an arm around his wife to find her shaking, before  they departed, leaving nothing but silence in their wake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
15 Years Later  
It was a stunning day, the temperature was fair, not one cloud graced the blue sky as a golden sun shined gently on your skin. Your eyes were closed as you dozed peacefully, wings outstretched below you comfortably. They were feathery, a trait unique among dragons, and a frost blue that faded into dazzling white. You took a deep breath, and when you exhaled a thin wisp of frost that settled on your lips. It was soon melted away by the suns’ warmth. If you had been born a stronger dragon, you could have covered your hill within a foot snow in that same breath.

  
But alas, you were no such dragon. You weren’t as strong as your “brothers”, or any common dragon for that matter. But that didn’t really matter, the worth of a dragon was measured by it’s skill and usefulness to it’s kind, not by how strong it was. Besides, being the daughter of the Queen of the Dragons had it’s perks. You had the best tutors, and had become highly intellectual, as well as skilled with a blade. Not that you would be expected to use that skill anymore, the bloody war your kind had suffered for centuries with human kind, had reached an end. Or so it was rumored. There had been no fighting for 15 years, a fragile peace, but peace none the less. How ever you still excelled in all of your studies, mostly to make your mother happy.

  
You had no doubt in your mind that your mother would have loved you none the less, but you loved seeing her golden eye sparkle when you would show her your good marks, or when one of your tutors praised you. So you endured the grueling training and studying. But for now you rested, enjoying the silence of the day. “Oi, Princess.” Or not. A gentle flick across the forehead caused you to lazily opened your heterochromatic eyes, red and gold meeting deep crimson. “You’re too loud, Tai-chan.” You muttered, sitting up and putting your iron ring on leather strap around your neck. The symbol of your honorary brothers, Tatsuya and Taiga.   
“Princess, your mother requires your presence in an hour.” Tatsuya smiled gently, helping you up. You yawned, stretching your wings and changing into your dragon form. You were a stunning little dragon, only about 10 feet tall, with ice blue scales, with elegant curled horns that shined like icicles. Taiga and Tatsuya changed as well. Taiga was a fire dragon, with blood red scales, striped with black like a tiger and sharp scales and talons. But you knew the truth, he was just a big teddy bear, a spiky teddy bear. Tatsuya was a smoke dragon, with inky black scales tinted purple, and a lethe body perfect for stealth. But as attractive as they were, they were only your brothers. It had always been that way between the 3 of you.

  
You had met them at a young age, 6 years old to be exact, training to be soldiers. The elder staff and soldiers would joke that where ever there was smoke there was fire, and ice. Somehow, they were assigned to be your body guards instead, and all three of you were okay with that. At 9, the three of you bought iron rings to show your bonds and honorary brother/sisterhood. Taiga and Tatsuya’s rings had grown too small even for their human forms, but you could still wear yours on your pinky finger. But you had to take it off in order to change into your dragon form. “Shall we go princess.” “Yes.” You turned your crimson and gold eyes to the sky.*WHOOSH* You took off, straight into the blueness of the sky, enjoying the feeling of the wind on your scales.

  
It was bliss, pure freedom. You weren’t a princess up here, you were simply a dragon enjoying the sky. Your heart pounded in your chest as you soared, water droplets sticking to your wings and scales. After 15 minutes of flying, (Which in reality would have taken a human in a carriage an hour.) You saw it. The Keep. Bore into the sides of the mountains with flame and claw were large caves filled with dragons and their families. The hot core and icy peaks made it perfect for all types of dragon. The valley between the mountains was were most dragons made their living and worked their trades. Some blacksmiths and jewelers, others bakers or butchers, and even more doing regular things humans did. In fact it was nicknamed the Keep because of humans, mostly to ridicule them for thinking that all dragons were stingy. But your home was not one of these caves.   
No, your home was on top of the mountain, hidden in the clouds. [http://orig15.deviantart.net/e9e9/f/2008/225/c/b/mountain_top_castle_by_memoriesalways.jpg (Not Mine)] It was magnificent. Made of dark stone, and crystal clear windows shining in the sun, it was something out of a fairy tale. And it was your home, your mothers home, your ancestor’s home, and the home of your mother’s court and council. You landed in the gardens, staring at the stairs leading up into the castle. [http://www.oddcities.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Butchart-Gardens-British-Columbia-Canada1.jpg] “Princess.” You shuddered as Hanamiya greeted you, walking out from behind a tree.   
“Hanamiya. I’m afraid I don’t have time to chat, I have to go see my mother.” The poison dragon bowed lowly, though snake would have been a more accurate term. Hanamiya was the leader of the royal assassins, though there had been a great lack of work for him for the last 16 years. You could see the blood-lust and the need to cause suffering in his eyes and it unnerved you, greatly. “Hanamiya,” You relaxed as Kiyoshi walked down the stairs, and sent him a grateful smile once Hanamiya turned away to scowl at the metal dragon. “I believe your presence has been requested in your chambers, a visitor.” Kiyoshi glared at the other dragon, intense dislike in his dark brown eyes.   
Hanamiya gritted his teeth, but bowed to his superior, something that made him hate the metal dragon more. It didn’t help that Kiyoshi bested him in almost all fields. “I was going to escort the princess to her mother.” Kiyoshi smiled, finishing his descent on the stairs. “Ah. Actually the queen asked me to escort her myself, and even if it was not me, She has two perfectly capable young dragons guarding her.” Taiga and Tatsuya stood taller at the praise, pride shining in their eyes. “I trained them myself after all, best in their class. But for now you are dismissed.” Taiga and Tatsuya bowed, giving you a parting glance before departing. “Very well, good bye Princess.” Hanamiya bowed low to you, making you shudder.

  
“Iron Heart.” Kiyoshi growled, a dark aura blooming as he watched Hanamiya walk away. “I hate that nickname.” “It’s a very big heart Kiyoshi.” The metal dragon smiled and gave you a fatherly pat on the head, avoiding your horns. “Well come on then Princess, your mother waits.” He winked playfully. You smiled and followed his steps, walking up the stairs, you stopped beside a small lake. You sighed wistfully, remembering when Kiyoshi was your bodyguard instead of Taiga and Tatsuya. *A young child with lovely (h/c) locks of hair stared into the pond. Why was she crying? More importantly, why were tears only coming out of her left eye, the crimson one? “Princess?” Kiyoshi asked gently, kneeling to meet your eye level. “What’s the matter?”

  
You wiped the tears away but they still came. “I don’t know. I feel fine, but I feel sad for no reason… I do not know why I am crying, I have no reason to be.” Kiyoshi frowned, looking away to avoid meeting your eyes. “You know that you are engaged, correct?” You nodded, it was common with royalty, (even among humans) to be engaged to someone you’d never met. It happened to your mother and she was still madly in love with your father. And to your understanding, he was your age so it didn’t bother you as much. Kiyoshi sighed, looking at the pond. “Sometimes, when your mate refuses to cry, especially in times of great sorrow, you cry instead. So that you and your mate can feel better.” You hummed in response, looking back to the pond, staring at the watery crimson of your eye in interest.   
“Kiyoshi, will you stay with me, until he is done?” Kiyoshi nodded, staying by your side until you passed out later that night, carrying you to your room. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome Princess.” * “Princess?” You snapped out of your trance, looking up to see Kiyoshi several steps ahead, looking back at you in concern. You smiled reassuringly. “I was just thinking, let’s go.” Kiyoshi hummed, and did not question it. The Commander of the Royal Guard and member of the royal council had always been the father figure you needed and wanted, but he was still only the Commander. He had no right to question a Princess’s authority. You sighed and followed quietly, staring at the stone walls of the corridor as you walked in, counting new and old cracks. ‘1, 2, 3, …. 4, 5, 6….’ Kiyoshi stopped at a large oak door that lead to the throne room, bowing low.   
“The Queen is in a meeting for a moment, and will see you shortly. I must take my leave for now.” You tilted your head in respect. “Thank you Kiyoshi, I will see you soon.” Kiyoshi smiled before walking away. You watched him leave, before turning your attention to random things in order to pass the time. A painting, a vase full of lilies and roses from the gardens, and finally, your family crest etched into the door. A silver long sword with a hilt that changed to accommodate to every royal family. At the tip of the hilt (Reserved for the ruler) was a grey shadow that was once black, your fathers symbol, changed after he died. The left side of the hilt was reserved for the queen/king, and in the shape of a golden sun.

  
The right side of the hilt was reserved for the first born and heir to the throne, you. It was a simple, yet beautiful and intricate snowflake design. If you had had any siblings, they would have lined the steel of the blade. The royal crest. It made you nervous and anxious to think that it would change the moment you got married to a complete stranger, and yet, curious as well. “Princess!” You turned and smiled. “Kazunari.” The black haired wind dragon smirked and trolled over, putting an arrow back into his quiver, no doubt that he was up to mischief. Kazunari was another friend of yours, as well as the head archer of the army, and quite the prankster.   
He would playfully tease you and flirt, but he trusted you to know something about him no other knew. He preferred males, which had been mostly accepted among dragons, but some still disapproved. It wasn’t safe to announce such a thing. But it only made you better friends, he being drawn to your naivety, while you were drawn to his confident flamboyancy. “So (Y/n)-chan, what’cha doin’?” You giggled as he threw an arm around your neck, his familiar and comforting cinnamon scent a small comfort. “I’m meeting mother, I haven’t talked to her in a few weeks.” Your smile faltered. “I think she’s planning something, but i’m not sure exactly what.” Kazunari nodded and was about to respond, when an angry roar shook the building. “I’d love to stay and chit-chat, but uh-“ “You caused mischief and have to bolt.”   
“Meet you later Princess!” “If you live to!” You laughed as he ran out of sight, before turning back to the door and waiting patiently, accepting the fact that you might have to wait awhile before talking to your mother.

  
Time Skip  
You stood as the door opened, General Riko Aida stepping out in full gear. Then again, being tasked with training the entire army was a full time job. She bowed with a smile. “Your mother will see you now Princess.” 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update for my lovely followers, feel free to comment.

Chapter 2  
“Thank you Riko.” The data dragon bowed, giving you a smile. But something was wrong, the smile didn’t quite reach her brown and black eyes. You stepped past her, into the throne room. The throne room was grand, made of silver stone laced with golden vines, and large stained-glass windows. A portrait of every Royal family dating back 600 years lined theses walls, and there was room for 600 more, give or take. You paused upon your family portrait. Your father sat on the throne, face stern and wise, yet there was kindness in those black and gold eyes as he wore his golden armor. He held you firmly and proud in his arm, his new born daughter, you’d been sleeping at the time. Your mother stood beside the throne, her black and gold eyes filled with love and pride as she stared at your father and you. This picture was proof of the only time your father had held you.

  
The artist was only given time to sketch before your father went of to battle the last human emperor, only to die. You weren’t sure how to feel about your father, he clearly loved you, but you never knew him. You couldn’t quite love him the same way. “Handsome, wasn’t he?” You jumped, turning around to see your mother. She hadn’t changed at all, except for her now grey instead of black eye. You were shocked. Your mother never really talked about your father, it was too painful, even after 16 years. “Yes, I suppose.” “It’s funny, when we first met we hated each other.” You blinked, surprised. She’d never told you that. “Really?”

  
She laughed. “Well, perhaps hate is a strong word. I more resented the fact that I had to be married to someone I didn’t know. He resented how childish I was. But as I got to know him more, the more I fell in love.” You smiled softly. “Come, why don’t we visit our garden, we haven’t been there in ages it feels like.” You nodded, following obediently. It was silent for the rest of the walk, nodding to bowing servants as you passed them, returning smiles. You giggled upon seeing Kazunari running through the courtyard, trying to get away from a very angry cook. “I see that friend of yours has gotten himself into trouble again.” Your mother said, humor evident in her eyes. “He’s a mischievous spirit, but he has a good heart.” You smiled, seeing him wave to you and give an exaggerated bow before running again. “I can see that.” The two of you laughed, before reaching your destination. Your mother entered first, taking a deep breath and exhaling, enjoying the sunlight. You frowned upon noticing how pale she was.

  
“Mother, is everything alright?” You asked gently, sitting next to her on a small bench in front of a large fountain. Two dragons, one made of obsidian, the other white quartz, were intertwined. Water sprayed out of the their open mouths, cascading down their muzzles, wings, and bodies. “I am fine, but there are some, things I need to talk to you about.” You blinked. “Of course, what troubles you mother?” “Do you, know how the war was ended?” You tilted your head, where was she going with this? “No, I always assumed that there was a peace treaty of some kind.” Your mother gave a shaky laugh. “Yes, I suppose in a way there was.” Her eyes filled with guilt. “The war, was terrible. So many good dragons gone to the damn thing. After your father, I, I grew desperate. To end it, to have it finally over. To move on.” You felt uneasy, there was more to this than what your mother hinted at. “Then the perfect opportunity came along, it was practically fate.”

  
You gulped, frost creeping up the rose vines behind you. “Mother?” “My daughter, my precious snowflake… you know of your engagement, correct?” ‘Why is mother bringing up my engagement? What does it have to do with the war, unless, no.’ Your heart sank as you realized what your mother was getting at. “Mother, you didn’t.” You whispered, eyes wide in horror as ice crept along the stone path. “When the human prince was born, just before you, I never really considered the idea until your father died. To my surprise the human Emperor agreed, my snowflake please try to understand-“ You jerked away from her touch, tripping and grabbing the edge of the fountain to steady yourself. It immeadiately froze under your touch, ice shards erupting from the dragon mouths like clear fire.

  
“Y-You sold me to a human? The same humans who plunder the earths’ riches and claim what ever they walk on as theirs? Who slaughter each other by the dozens for not having the same faith?” You growled, anger in your eyes, fangs growing as your eyes flashed blue. “I did what I had to do.” She whispered, eyes pleading for you to understand. “There was nothing else?! We could have fought them, we could have done anything else!” “I didn’t want to lose what little family I have left!” She growled, standing up. “You are just a child you can’t possibly understand what is good for a nation!” You growled. “That’s what i’ve been learning to do from the beginning, you can’t make me marry a human mother!”

  
“Then you are no longer my heir.” You gasped, eyes wide. Your mothers’ eyes grew cold. “You will stay with the Emperor’s son for a years time, and if at the end of the year you still hate each other, we will find another solution. However, if you attempt to leave, you are no longer my heir, and you have brought shame upon our family name. And to assure you stay there.” She snapped her fingers, and a golden collar magically wrapped itself around your neck. You gasped, trying to get it off, but there was no clasp, just smooth metal. “This will tell me if you have left the castle grounds with out your fiancé, and if you are not back within 3 hours you will have abdicated the throne. The same if you kill him. If he leaves you however you will remain heir and he will abdicate his throne. This collar will also limit your dragon form to 3 hours a day.” You blinked back tears, just a few moments ago you were laughing happily with your mother, and now it was like none of that mattered.

  
Your life was officially fucked now. “I am sorry.” Your mother whispered as you turn and ran. Ran past Kiyoshi who looked startled, Taiga and Tatsuya who almost immeadiately followed. Kazunari who dropped his bag of cookies and followed as well. “(Y/n)?! Wait up!” You growled, turning into your dragon form and flying to your hill. You sat down on the side, furiously holding your tears back. “(Y/n)-chan?” Kazunari asked softly as your brothers sat beside you as well. You told them everything. Taiga left for a while, but the burning woods about a mile away was a good sign that he hadn’t gone too far. “Will you guys go with me?” You asked softly, leaning against Tatsuya’s side as he gently stroked your hair.

  
“Like we wouldn’t.” He replied while Taiga snorted. “Yeah, leave our baby sister alone with a human guy, right.” The red eyed dragon smirked, ruffling your hair. “I’ll come too, you need some one to entertain you with all the boring humans sure to be there.” Kazunari grinned, sending you a playful grin. “Thanks… can we stay here, just for a while longer?” “Sure princess.”  
Time Skip: A couple of miles away  
Gold and Red eyes stared at the moon as the young prince sighed. Marrying a beast, he had to hand it to his father, he never would have suspected it. He rubbed his left cheek, feeling the tears that stained the skin. “I wonder who you are… (Y/n).”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it's been about 2 weeks, but I'm updating now, and that's all that maters.  
> Anyway, Italics is you, italics with underline is Tatsuya, bold is Taiga, and Bold with underline is Kazunari.  
> 1.) Kuroko is not Akashi's brother, but rather his cousin who was adopted. I had to put him into the story somehow, and well Kuroko's not exactly, bodyguard material. Or cook, or royal advisor, or scribe.

You sighed, staring at what used to be your room. Everything was gone, your books, easel and paints, your dresser. All of it except for your bed. You turned your gaze to your balcony, before getting up and walking out. Your balcony had a lovely view, from there you could see dragon caves alight as families rested. You also had a lovely view of the garden from there. You spread your wings and jumped, landing in the garden silently. You sighed, sitting down among the daisies, and plucking one. You admired the white petals, stroking one gingerly. “Princess?” Kiyoshi asked gently, sitting next to you. “Hi Kiyoshi.” This was the first time in a week the two of you had talked. “Did you know, that I was to be engaged to a human?”

The metal dragon sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I did, and I didn’t approve, at first. You weren’t there princess, when the war was happening. It was awful, so many of my good friends, good men. Dead, all of them. With your marriage, so many lives will be saved. There’ll be less bloodshed, and peace.” You nodded, seeing his point. “I’m not asking you to love him princess, but please, try to do the right thing.” You sighed, standing up. “I understand, good bye Kiyoshi.” You hugged him, feeling warmth in his fatherly embrace. “Good bye Princess. Good luck, and may you have the strength.”

You flew back to your room, but you didn’t sleep much. You tossed and turned, unprepared for the task ahead. Finally, the dawn came, filling your room with blood red light. You sighed, sitting up and getting dressed. You choose not to take your time. The sooner you got this over with, the sooner you could go home. You landed gracefully on the stones of the path leading to the front entrance of the castle. Riko tearfully bowed to you first. “Come back home safe princess.” She whispered, wiping her eyes. Hyuga the Captain of the royal guard bowed. “The best of luck to you princess.” Kiyoshi came up next, spreading his arms. You took the hug gratefully, it’d be the last one you’d get for at least a year. The hug ended, to soon in your opinion as Kiyoshi kneeled, pulling out the ornate handle of a sheathed dagger. It was simple, curved like an assassins’ blade, with a silver handle. You recognized it well.

“Kiyoshi… that’s your favorite dagger.” “I know, and I hope it serves you well princess. Use it in times of need. Humans aren’t always as trustworthy as they appear.” You wiped away the tears in your eyes, and graciously took the dagger, tucking it hidden in your belt. “Thank you my dear friend.” Kiyoshi smiled sadly and shakily got up. His knees had never quite been the same after the war. “(Y/n)?” You tensed, turning to face your mother with cold eyes. She looked down, guilty. “I hope you understand that there is no other way, If I had another choice…” You sighed. “I forgive you mother.” The light dragon smiled and hugged you, and after a second you hugged back, taking back your mothers vanilla and jasmine scent.

“Be safe my daughter, and fare well.” She whispered before you turned and spread your wings, walking over to Taiga, Tatsuya, and Kazunari who all bowed. You took off, waving good bye to several of your subjects as roared greeting to you. You created a light snowfall over where the children played, making them giggle and scream in delight. But soon all of the dragons were gone, and the only ones left were you, and your 3 companions. _“Princess, are you ok?”_ Tatsuya growled softly, purple eyes soft as he glided next to you. “ _No, but I have to be strong. The kingdom depends on this, and mother was right. I’d rather the children in that playground, not grow up in a war zone._ ” “ **I still can’t believe you have to marry a human of all things.** ” Taiga huffed, smoke curling out of his snout.

You sighed. “ _Perhaps he won’t be as bad as we’re thinking. Not all humans have been despicable, some of them happen to be quite good, or at least, attempt to be._ ” “ _That is very wise of you princess, we will lapse judgement until we met the humans ourselves._ ” Tatsuya replied respectively. “ **Suck up**.” “ **Hehehehe, I still bet that most humans are boring.”** Kazunari interrupted, flying up suddenly, the orange and black dragon winked playfully. You giggled and followed, until you saw the large castle that would be your home for the next year. It surely was a sight to behold, lovely even, but it wasn’t home. You landed in the courtyard, only to blanch upon seeing a carriage already there.

You panicked slightly, you hadn’t expected to meet him until tonight. You stumbled into your human form, shaking slightly. “Hey.” A hand gently grabbed your shoulder. “We’re right here.” Taiga assured gently, red eyes full of concern. “You won’t face them alone.” Tatsuya assured gently, giving you a small smile. “So smile and forget about it ok!” Kazunari grinned, making you give a weak smile in return. “There’s our princess!” He made a fake trumpeting sound and bowed lowly, gesturing up the stairs. “Let’s go meet those boring humans! I’ve never seen one before, have you?” You blinked, as did Taiga and Tatsuya. None of you had seen a human before, or at least you didn’t remember seeing or meeting one. You’d heard that they didn’t have horns, and that to symbolize marriage for them they wore bands of gold, silver, or copper based on their wealth.

“No, I don’t believe we have.” “Well I saw one once, when I was still a fledgling. He had light blue hair, and sky blue eyes I think.” Taiga admitted. “He really sucked at that one human game I like, basketball?” You blinked, turning to Tatsuya who shrugged. “I saw a really big purple haired boy once, he was eating a bunch of candy.” You huffed. “So i’m the one getting married to a human, yet i’ve never seen one. How ironic.” You strode confidently into the hall, staring cooly at the elegant decor. Banners hung from the ceiling, one baring your family crest, the other had to be the humans’. It was red, with a golden shield in the center. The design on the shield made you frown.

A golden lion with a red mane was on its’ haunches, red mouth open in a snarl as its’ red eyes glared at its’ opponent. A blue dragon with golden eyes. ‘If I do get married to Seijuro, my first order of business will be to change that damn thing.’ You paused as you heard a thunderous sound upstairs, like something falling over. Then came the sound of voices. “She’s here nanodayo!” “Who?” “Ahomine! The princess!” “Ne, i’m going back to sleep.” “Murasakibara-kun that is unwise, we have to be respectful to her highness.” You blinked while Kazunari began to giggle. “Hm, maybe I was wrong princess. At least about these humans.” 5 minutes later a group of humans ‘cooly’ walked down the stairs as your 3 companions suddenly formed a wall, covering you from their eyes.

“Eh? I thought it was some chick, these are all dudes.” A bored sounding voice broke the awkward silence threatening to loom. Taiga growled, already not liking the owner of the voice. “That chick is our princess, and you will treat her with respect.” A grunt sounded as another, more soothing voice answered. “Forgive Aomine, he means well but has poor manners. (“Oi!”) We simply assumed that the princess would be here.” “I am, I just have a wall in front of me.” You answered gently, making Taiga and Tatsuya glance back at you. “Are you sure you want to meet them princess?” You chuckled, stepping out from behind them, ignoring the sound of gasps as you did. “I trust them to be polite, I’d rather know the faces I will see for the year.”

You turned your red and gold eyes to them, making them shiver. They were used to seeing it in reverse, and usually cold instead of kind. “Please state your name and what you do.” A confident navy-haired man with dark skin stepped forward, making Taiga growl. ‘So that’s who called me a chick. Not the prince i’m guessing’ “Aomine Daiki, best soldier in the kings army, body guard to Prince Seijuro.” A blonde haired man stood next, brilliant gold eyes shining. ‘Hm, he looks princely, and his eyes are gold, but I was told Seijuro had red hair and one red eye.’ “Kise Ryouta, also bodyguard to Prince Seijuro.” A tall purple haired man stepped up, making Tatsuya choke. “Ne, Murasakibara Atsushi, Royal Chef.” ‘That’s the human child Tatsuya saw?’ A green haired man bowed lowly. “Midorima Shintaro Royal Advisor.” He got back up only to blush.

You turned your gaze to see Kazunari send him a playful wink. “Kazunari behave.” “Yes princess~” A blue haired man stepped up, eyeing Taiga. “Prince Kuroko Tetsuya (1), nice to meet you.” You blinked. “There’s a second prince?” “I was adopted by my King uncle, I came with my cousin for support and advice, he’s terrible with girls.” You blanched, that wasn’t reassuring. Finally two girls stepped up, one with long pink hair and pink eyes, the other with short brown hair and beautiful brown-gold eyes. “Momoi Satsuki your lady in waiting.” “Williams Emily, Royal scribe.” You tilted your head. “Lady I can see, but what in heaven are you waiting for?” The girl blushed. “On you my lady, what ever you need I will cater to it.” “I am not a fledgling, I can take care of myself, but I suppose I will need assistance while painting.” You muttered.

“Then your assistant I shall be.” You looked around. “Where is the prince?” “Right here.”


	5. Chapter 4

You jumped slightly, looking up the stairs. He was handsome for sure, with crimson hair, fair skin, and a princely posture. He was taller than you (if one didn’t count your horns), he came to a stop upon standing in front of you. His servants cleared the way for him, while your friends stood closer. His eyes were the opposite of yours, gold and red peering into red and gold. You could swear he was trying to look into your soul. “So you’re princess (Y/n), not what I was expecting, other than the horns.” You fought the urge to growl lowly at him, but decided against it. You were supposed to be civil, not feral. “Funny, I expected you to be taller.” His eyes narrowed, and you could have sworn you heard someone snickering in the backround. Your eyes darted to the brunette who’d introduced herself as Emily, who shot you a grin before straightening up.   
“I see, would you care to join us for dinner after you explore the grounds?” Seijuro asked, calm and collected. “Yes, I suppose we will. What time will Dinner be?” “6 o’clock, I will see you later princess.” He bowed. You tilted your head, lowering your horns.

You parted ways, and once he was out of sight you let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness that went well.” You muttered, wandering the halls. “Yes, much better than we anticipated.” Tatsuya agreed. “I don’t know, I wanted to beat that navy-haired punk into the ground.” Taiga growled lowly. “Ne, that green haired human was kinda cute~” You laughed. “I noticed that you thought so Kazunari. Speaking of noticing things Taiga, you seemed to know that azure haired human, the one with the pretty eyes.” Taiga blushed slightly. “He was the kid that sucked at basketball I saw once, that’s all.” “That giant human was familiar too.” Tatsuya admitted. You took a breath of fresh air as you entered the gardens, the sun warming your skin. The scent of lilies, roses and lavender all greeted you warmly, like old friends. There was honey suckle too, and sunflowers. “Ne princess, what do we do while we wait for dinner, it’s not for another few hours?” “I’m going to stay here for a while, you may go and do as you like, within reason. Kazunari behave, Taiga no fighting, Tatsuya.” “Yes princess?” “Watch them.” “Of course princess.” You sighed, and decided to enjoy your time alone.

P.O.V Swap of the last paragraph

  
Seijuro relaxed once the dragon princess was out of sight, her magnificent ice-like horns disappearing around the corner. “That went well.” Kuroko muttered beside him. “Yes, she’s not what I expected.” He’d been expecting a beastly girl with snarling fangs and eyes from the depths of hell, not an elegant, clever, and beautiful girl. Her horns were beautiful as well, almost like a crown and increasing her features to give her an elegant yet fierce look. Her eyes were the opposite of his, but he’d been told as to why that was. He was lucky to have a beautiful wife his age, and with a shred of intelligence. “Waaa, that was scary Akashi-chii! Did you see that Tiger like one?” Kise muttered, looking warily down the corridor. “You call that scary? He looks like a challenge.” Aomine was smirking. “Ignoring that, did anyone notice the dragon that flirted with the megane over here?” Emily smirked, pushing up her own glasses.  
“Shut up nanodayo!” Midorima growled, a slight blush on his cheek as he remembered the dragons fierce grey eyes. (1) Momoi giggled. “Ne Testu-kun, that Tiger dragon seemed to know you.” Kuroko looked at the ceiling. “I think we saw each other once, a long time ago.” “Ne, me too.” Murasakibara said quietly. “I saw the tall black-haired one once.” “The one that has the hots for Midorima?” Emily smirked. “Die!” Midorima hissed. “No, the other one.” Murasakibara ignored the pissed off megane. “Ah.” Seijuro sighed, rubbing his now throbbing head. “All of you please resume your duties, Murasakibara go make the dinner and make sure you make the dragons’ dinners right.” “Yes Sei-chin.” The giant man wandered off to the kitchen, looking out the window. “Akashi-kun, i’m going to the court, I will see you at dinner.” “I will see you at dinner brother.”   
Kuroko smiled, he liked it when Akashi referred to him as brother. “Until later my prince brother.” “Ne, can I go too Akashi?” Aomine asked, picking at his ear. “No, you will go assist Momoi in preparing the dragons chambers due to your rudeness to my fiancé.” Aomine sulked while Kise snickered. Soon the prince was all alone, and happened to look out a window overseeing the gardens, where the princess sat amongst the roses. “Hm.”   
A moment with MidoTako  
Midorima walked to his hall, only to hear footsteps behind him. “Who’s there?” “Ne, are all humans so rude?” The green haired man jumped to see the flirtatious dragon from before smirking at him mischievously. “Shintaro right, mind if I call you Shin-chan?” “E-Excuse me?!” The green haired man blushed at the dragon fluttered his eyes at him. “I’m just teasing you. I’m Kazunari, nice to meet ya Shin-chan.” The black dragon threw an arm around the green haired me. *Smack* “I-Idiot!” Midorima growled, stalking away while Kazunari grinned. “Hey Shin-chan wait up!”   
A moment with Kagami and Kuroko  
The ball dribbled against the court as the young prince aimed for the hoop, only to miss. “I see you haven’t gotten any better.” Taiga snorted, catching the ball effortlessly. “It’s you, that dragon.” Taiga rolled his eyes, throwing him the basketball. “Yes, and my name is Taiga.” “Tetsuya, will you play with me?” Taiga looked around, making sure no one saw. “Sure, why not?”   
Back to our Regularly Scheduled Fanfiction  
You sighed, then got up as you heard someone walk up behind you. “Princess.” Emily bowed lowly to you, holding up parchment and writing utensils. “I’ve been asked to document Dragon History, I was wondering if you would indulge me.” “Of course, I would be happy to.” You sat on the ground, amusing the brunette girl. “Hm, dragons are different, i’ve never seen a princess sit on the ground.” She mused, sitting next you with, patiently waiting for you to start. You began to explain to her in detail the long history of the dragons, until you got to the war. “So, how do dragons view human beings?”   
“You’re volatile, hairless apes, who think you own whatever you plant a flag in…but not all of you are that way. I personally admire your art forms and music.” You answered bluntly, making the girl next to you laugh. “Blunt as well, you and I just might get along.” You giggled, before pointing to the weird things on her face. “What is that?” She blinked, before pointing to the weird thing. “My glasses, they help me to see.” You blinked, tilting your head like a cat. “How?” “See for yourself.” You took them from her, and peered through them, only to get an instant headache. “I do not see how they help you to see.” She laughed. “It’s not supposed to help you to see, instead you saw what I see with out them.”   
“Fascinating.” You muttered. “Your horns are cool by the way.” You laughed, when Momoi came toward you, bowing low. “Dinner is ready Milady.” You sighed, standing up. “Let’s hope this doesn’t become the dinner from hell.” You muttered before heading up to the castle. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I might not update as frequently as I've been able. I will try my best to retain a chapter a week, but two is highly possible. Also, bit of a short chapter.

To say things were tense in the castle, was an understatement. You despised the red-haired prince, he was selfish, vain, and well… a prick. You hated how he condescended you, and would make  ~~ bitchy ~~ rude comments. You maintained good graces, though the same couldn’t be said for some of your companions. Taiga had snapped and had punched Aomine in the face for making an inappropriate comment, resulting in a rather decent brawl. Tatsuya and Atsushi had to pull the two apart and they were still cursing each other like sailors afterwards. On the bright side Shintaro had apologized, in private of course where his lord couldn’t see him. Not that you blamed him. If you’d been a regular girl you might have been intimidated, (…Naaaaaah) but you had dealt with those much scarier then him before.

Though after another ‘incident’ (Kazunari had seen it fit to tar and feather Aomine and Kise.) The emperor had sent another guard. A young guard by the name of Alexandriel. He was silent, tall, intimidating, and you were 1000% sure Emily had a crush on him. Considering she’d run into a pillar while staring at him…twice now. You chuckled warmly as the brunette blushed and ran over to you as Alexandriel turned to located the source of the sound. “Distracted Emily?” “I can’t help it. He’s attractive.” She hissed, blushing like a ripe cherry. You chuckled, you enjoyed her company, Emily was a good female companion to have. 

“So tell me more about your human festivities, after all we are having a ball no?” You asked, you looked forward to dressing up and eating treats, and perhaps even the dancing. Emily nodded, telling you about multi-cultural festivities most humans participated in, they all sounded wonderful. The bell ringed signaling lunch. And time with your fiancé. You sighed. It had been hard to be mature, but somehow, someway, you pulled it off. "Hang in there princess." Emily muttered supportingly, patting your shoulder. You took a deep breath and headed to the dining room. Alexandreil followed, blue eyes watchful and curious. You entered the dining room, noting Prince Tetsuya sitting between Aomine and Kagami, who glared at each other over his head. Kazunari was sitting next to Midorima, still flirting playfully with the green-haired man, Tatsuya was turned around in his seat talking to Murasakibara as he prepared to serve lunch. 

It made you happy that at least some of the humans attempted to be friends with dragons, and that your "brothers" did the same. It gave you a sense of hope that if this marriage thing didn't work out that not all efforts would be lost. You took your place at the end of the table, passing Seijuro and pointedly ignoring him. The prince sighed as the soup was being served, his gold and red eyes betrayed nothing however. You grabbed your spoon and tasted your soup, ignoring the idle chatter as you savored the meat of the beef and fresh tomato on your tongue. "I'm sorry." You almost choked as Akashi spoke up, silencing all other voices in the hall. Everyone looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

You cleared your throat, and wiped your mouth. "For, what are you sorry?" Akashi sighed. "For my actions, I was 'testing the waters' so to speak. Seeing how far I could push. I'm... sorry." You smiled, slightly. It wasn't much, and you weren't in love with him or anything, but it did make you feel better. "Apology accepted, so long as you promise to retain good graces." Akashi nodded. "Of course. Would you like to play a game of Shogi with me later?" Your eyes gleamed, it was your favorite human game. "Yes, I am relatively familiar with it. I'd like that." Taiga snorted into his wine, while Kazunari looked away, his shoulders shaking. Tatsuya shook his head, a faint smile rewarding your silly little trick. "Excellent, how about an hour after lunch?" You nodded, the light chatter resuming in the much lighter atmosphere. You resumed eating, no one noticing the slight smirk on your face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnnnd let the hate commence.

You entered the dining room elegantly, acknowledging your friends standing by the door. It was an elegant room, with a crystal chandelier hanging over an oak table set with silver dishes and fine china. The chairs were also made of oak, with red velvet cushions. It was an exquisite dinning room, but a little too fancy for your personal liking. You sat down at the right side head of the table, sitting up straight, but then you noticed something odd. There were no silverware besides your plate, or Taiga, Tatsuya, or Kazunari’s plates. You dismissed it as they would probably arrive with the meal. Akashi entered, taking his place at the opposite end of the table. He had silverware, as did the rest of the humans. Emily looked confused at your lack of silverware as well, but simply shrugged.  
“So, did you enjoy the gardens?” Akashi asked civilly, calm demeanor betraying no emotions. “Yes, they are lovely. They remind me of the gardens at home, except, smaller.” You answered, keeping eye contact. It was weird seeing the mirror effect of your eyes without your face. “I trust you are comfortable as well Prince Akashi.” “Seijuro, please.” “Prince Seijuro.” You said stiffly, a tension growing in the dinning hall. Akashi’s lips twitched upward as though amused by your statement. “Yes, I am quite comfortable. Tell me more about your, companions.” “They can speak for themselves.” He didn’t seem very amused by you anymore. But before he could say anything else Murasakibara walked in with a cart full of platters covered in silver tops.  
The smell of ham and beef made your mouth water but you retained posture, and were very proud of Taiga doing the same, even though it looked like he was trying rather hard. But then you smelled something weird, blood. Was someone bleeding? You sniffed, no body seemed hurt, but there was a definite stench of the thick iron of blood. Murasakibara bowed, placing your platter in front of you. He seemed slightly, nervous. You removed the top of the platter and nearly vomited. It was a bloody cows’ heart in the middle. Taiga, Tatsuya and Kazunari gagged, looking sick. “You don’t like it?” Your eyes snapped to Akashi who was smirking. That bastard.  
His companions all looked nervous, backing away from the angry dragons. “What is the meaning of this Akashi.” You hissed, resisting the urge to bare your fangs at the red head. “Don’t beasts eat raw meat?” Your anger grew into rage as the room dropped rapidly in temperature. The humans shivered, eyes growing wide in fear as Tatsuya and Taiga both began to smoke, a fierce breeze surrounding Kazunari and ice began to form on the table around you. “We are not beasts. Beasts go into foreign lands to claim what if not theirs, beasts plunder the earth, beasts lie, steal, and cheat. If anything it is you humans who are the beasts.” You hissed, bearing your fangs this time.  
Akashi retained his composure, which made you angrier. You stood, ice creeping around the walls behind you. “Listen well human prince, you may insult me if you wish. But take care of where you tread when it comes to my friends and my people.” “But they aren’t people, are they?” Taiga growled lowly, and you heard the drawing of a blade. “Enough!” You shouted, catching everyones’ attention. “They are not worth it.” You began to leave. “Taiga, Tatsuya, Kazunari follow.” The dragons obeyed, sending nasty glares to the humans as you left.  
_In the Dining Room_  
“That was cruel Akashi.” Kuroko muttered, standing up. “Where are you going?” Akashi asked, face betraying nothing. “To apologize, you won’t, and not mean it if you do.” Emily stood as well, along with Momoi, Murasakibara, and Kise who all left with the blue haired prince. Akashi sighed and began to eat his dinner as Aomine stared at the ice on the floor, and Midorima looked guilty at the table.  
_Back to You_  
You and your entourage paused as you heard running behind you. “Prince Kuroko, here to insult us as well?” The blue haired boy bowed lowly, along with the humans who’d followed him. “I am sorry princess! I had no idea of my brothers plan and I sincerely apologize for his behavior.” The purple haired giant kneeled. “I apologize princess-chin, I was only following orders. I will make a proper meal at once.” You sighed. “You are forgiven, all of you. Rise.” They did so, but kept their heads lowered until you left. “Do you think they meant it?” Tatsuya asked, eyeing the giant behind you. Taiga had disappeared to let off some steam, Kazunari as well. “Yes, it’s nice to see some humans with common decency.” 


	8. Valentines Day AU! drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HAPPY VALENTINES BITCHES! A VALENTINES MODERN AU WHERE YOU AND AKASHI ARE MARRIED BECAUSE WHY NOT?!

You got up with a groan, your hair a mess. Seijuro of course was already up and getting dressed, buttoning up his white shirt. "Good morning my queen." He said, kissing your temple affectionately. "And happy white day." You rolled your eyes. "I don't get the point of this holiday but as an excuse for people to flaunt their relationships, it's a petty teenage holiday." You said, sitting up and stretching. Seijuro chuckled. "I figured that you'd like to hear it anyway. Beside, you got me a gift for valentines." You rolled your eyes, standing up and smoothing the white skirt of your nightgown. "Yes but it was flowers, and I didn't treat you like a holy being-" "You wouldn't be you if you did." You sent him a playful glare, making him chuckle. "Well I expect you to show me the same courtesy, no doting." You said sternly, grabbing clothes for the day. Seijuro wrapped his arms around your waist with a sigh, kissing the back of your neck. "If you so wish my queen." "Thank you my emperor, now I have to get dressed for work." Seijuro hummed. "My wife, the best lawyer in Japan." You smirked, eyeing the two briefcases to the side. "My husband, one of the most successful businessmen in Japan." You teased, prying his arms away so that you could get dressed. "I'll see you tonight." He said, kissing your cheek before leaving. You got dressed and headed to your firm, you greeted a few of your coworkers, who giggled upon seeing you. You raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Until you saw it. A ballon tied to the handle of your office. You groaned. 'He didn't.' You took off the string and gingerly opened the door, and sighed in relief, seeing nothing else but a rose on the desk. You entered and picked up the rose, seeing a note underneath. 'Dearest (y/n), I know you said not to spoil you, but I couldn't resist, I promise it's nothing too bad. Just dinner at your favorite restaurant, and then i'm done.' You shook your head but smiled. "Silly emperor."


	9. Chapter 7

You made a small sound as you moved your rook forward, Akashi staring just as intently at the board. It was a fairly even match, and Akashi was an honest player. It was nice to have someone to match wits with, even if they were human. For once no bitter comments or thoughts were shared, but a sense of respect and kinship. Playing this game had been a good idea, for once you didn't have the urge to snap at the prince. He was actually, bearable to be around. 'Perhaps marriage with the prince wouldn't be too terrible, if we can at least keep this mood. Love of course is still impossible at this stage, and I have no romantic feelings for him.' You glanced up at him, seeing his nose scrunch up in concentration. 'I suppose that he can be cute at times, my situation could be much worse.' Akashi moved his golden general, capturing a rook. You hummed in discontent before taking his silver general with a well placed bishop. The game continued like that, until finally it ended in a draw. "Well i'll admit that was, nice." Akashi said, a slight sheen of surprise in his eyes, and excitement. "Indeed, it is rare to find a mind like mine. Akashi, I suppose we have a few things to discuss." You said, folding your hands in your lap, sitting up straighter. Akashi raised a scarlet eyebrow, eyes curious. "I'm listening." "We both know that marriage is the best course of action for both of our people, the engagement alone has stalled the war." You said, grabbing the tea cup from the nearby tea tray, it was still warm and pleasant as it slid down your throat. "Yes, go on." "I have no interest in romance, neither do you. We are very busy people, so, perhaps a political marriage wouldn't be so... terrible." You said cautiously, gauging his reaction. "I agree, romance would get in the way of ruling my people and duties. So, If I understand correctly, you are agreeing to be in a platonic marriage so that we can rule our kingdoms alone?" You nodded, offering him a sweet. He shook his head, instead grabbing a fruit. "Of course we would aide each other in times of need, but otherwise it is purely platonic." "What of heirs?"

You choked on your tea slightly, refraining from a spit-take. Akashi's eyes twinkled in mischief, not malice. You could have sworn you heard someone crash and swear outside. "We are young, children aren't an issue until later. I'm not even sure if we can, conceive a child. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there... if push comes to shove we'll adopt." You said civilly, recovering from shock. "That seems to be the most logical approach, your brothers agree with me." Akashi said, looking out the window. You turned just in time to see three heads of crimson, inky violet, and ebony duck down. "I should have known." You muttered fondly, opening the window to see your brothers and best friend staring back, eyes panicked and apologetic. "While I appreciate the gesture it's rude to linger in windows." You said, patting Tatsuya's snout. Taiga snorted, rolling his crimson eyes. "And hallways." Akashi said, opening the door to reveal his guardsmen and the other humans. Your companions latched onto the window sill as humans and climbed in, looking slightly ashamed. "So, you will go through with the marriage?" Tatsuya said quietly, still slightly rosy cheeked. "We are considering it." You said honestly and coolly, eyes meeting Akashi's. He nodded, agreeing with your statement. "Well, I suppose that is a good thing." Midorima said, clearing his throat as he pushed up his glasses. "Yes, Akashi I will be roaming the gardens, I will see you at dinner?" You said, spreading your wings as your brothers jumped out the window. "Yes, until dinner." Akashi smiled, giving you a wink. You unintentionally felt the back of your neck grow hot. "Yes, of course." You decided that falling out the window was the best course of action. You pushed away the blush as simply being unused to flirting, and went the the roses. You settled down in the tranquility, hearing birds in the trees. 

You smiled and removed a slip of parchment, ink and pen, and a book from a side pocket in your dress. ' _Dearest Kiyoshi, how are you, and mother? I miss you terribly, and my homesickness grows by the day. But, in the silver lining, the prince and I are attempting to consolidate. While we still are not friends, we are at least getting along better now. While neither of us quite like the situation, we, understand its' urgency. That is enough about me however, how fares your knees? Mother is she feeling better? She had that dreadful cough when I left. I hope to see you again soon Kiyoshi, ~~you have always been like a father to me,~~ I miss your wise words. Farewell, signed (Y/n) ,crown princess of the keep, ice dragon, and mage novice_.' You sighed, brevity was a friend of yours, you simply weren't one to put affluence into words. You folded it and put it between your hands. You muttered a few words, and it disappeared to home in a flurry of frost. You smiled, leaning back and let the sun hit your face. 


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been longer than I meant, I just got really inspired by some of my other fandoms/art. Anyway, as it turns out, dragons don't dance. (In the human sense anyway.) So, requesting your fiancé (friend?) to teach you to dance isn't strange, right?

Your relationship with Akashi was steadily improving. While you were by no means the best of friends, friends could be an accurate term to describe the relationship. Akashi started to show interest in your culture, according to your dear friend Emily, aka- Seijuro. He insisted that you'd start calling him Seijuro. (Or Seijuuro, you weren't positive of the correct spelling. So you went with Seijuro.) you too were becoming more curious. "What is dancing?" You asked Emily, who looked up surprised. 

"Oh, well there are so many types, usually depending on culture and music. Dancing is believed to help someone express physical emotion. It's like a song in body language." You nodded. "Like flying circles." You said, though you doubted humans knew what they were. "Flying circles." Hypothesis confirmed. "Yes, a different pattern of complex flight for each ceremony. Life and Death, Birth, Mating, Severing, Dueling requests...actually the mating and dueling flight circle are remarkably close. One wrong turn and instead of kisses you get stabbed.

Emily blinked. "Oh, so not so different then." She giggled. "Will you teach me to dance?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. "I-I can't. I don't dance, not good. I'd be a terrible teacher." You nodded, Emily was a clumsy little human. "Very well, who would you suggest?" Emily hummed in response, cupping her face while her elbows rested on her knees as her eyes scrunched in thought. "None of your companions, they won't know how...Not Ahomine he's a perv and can't dance anyway. Kise is too dramatic and would start with something complicated. Which also leaves out Megane because he'll be too strict, Murasakibara doesn't know how, Momoi is busy. Which leaves-" 

"The princes." You sighed. Emily sheepishly knodded. "Good luck my friend." You left, sighing. Tetsuya would be less teasing, and more likely to help you. You found him reading a book, sitting by a window. "Princess." He bowed while you inclined your head. You hadn't had the pleasure of fully acquainting yourself with your future brother in law. He seemed kind hearted, and determined under him a stoic demeanor. Kiyoshi would like him. "Tetsuya-" 

"Tetsu is fine." "Tetsu, could you perhaps grant me a small favor?" He blinked, closing his book. "I suppose, what is it?" "Can you teach me how to dance." He sighed, seeming sorry. "I apologize, I am a terrible dancer." You sighed. "I understand, thank you." "I've been meaning to tell you the same." You blinked, stopping your departure mid turn. "For what?" Tetsuya sighed. "My brother has always felt, alone. Especially when our mother died." 

Your mind flashbacked to the memory of Kiyoshi staying with you as your red eye sobbed by the pond. Of course, he'd been mourning his mother, but couldn't show weakness. A stab of sadness hit you. "I, apologize." Tetsu smiled. "No need, she is in a better place. But since Akashi has met you, he's become more like his old self. As we knew him. So thank you." You smiled, waving goodbye to the prince, glad that you'd befriended him as well. "Princess." You almost jumped out of your skin as Akashi spoke up.

"I heard you require a dancing partner."


	11. Chapter 9

You blushed and bowed your head. "Yes, I was curious. And this ball we'll be having, I'd like not to embarrass myself too badly." Seijuro chuckled, turning. "Follow me." You sighed in relief, following beside his side calmly, your shadows trailing yours in the sunny corridor. "Your horns look pretty in the sunlight. I am curious, are they like a deer's antlers and have velvet? Or are they simple bone?" You blushed at the compliment, looking away. "Stronger than normal bone, thicker." You said, looking back to his scarlet hair. "What of your hair? Is red a common hair color among humans?" Seijuro hummed. "There are plenty of areas in which red hair is common. Not typically in this shade, and not usually among my people." He explained. You hummed. "I find it strange that you have so many different cultures, and languages. Dragons are all united, we have singular culture. Less conflict, we are usually allowed to do as we please, within reason. We are judged upon our ability to do our chosen task, and those who do badly are encouraged to find a different task." You explained, ducking your head under a low hanging tapestry. Seijuro seemed mildly intrigued by this, but didn't question you farther as you reached your destination. 

"Here we are." The two of you stood in front of double doors elegantly plated in gold and glass. Seijuro opened the doors while you gasped, seeing the walls. They were painted beautifully, one side a winter night, the other a summer day. The sun hit the summer walls, keeping the winter side dark, a glass dome you recalled seeing upon your arrival above you. "It's a stunning room." You said, absorbing the details of the snowflakes and flowers in your mind. "It is, it's a ballroom. Smaller than the one in my castle, but efficient for the numbers of our group." "We don't have ballrooms, but our throne room is impressive though, perhaps I'll tell you if you promise not to tease."Seijuro shrugged, honest and open. "I have no such intention, you are a beginner. An expert must never insult a novice unless they are one in additude." You raised a playful eyebrow. "An expert is usually humble." Akashi chuckled. "A princess usually isn't so cheeky." "Touché." 

You stood in the center of the room, brushing off your pants as Seijuro went to a device in the corner of the room. A pleasing array of soft notes and sweet tones played. 'Music, Emily told me of this.' You said as Seijuro walked over to you. "Let's do a common dance." He held out his hands, palms up. You took them hesitantly. It wasn't sparks, or shocks. It was nice however, warm. Seijuro chuckled. "Your hands are freezing." You giggled. "I am an Ice dragon." Seijuro chuckled. "Watch my feet until you get a feel for the rhythm." You did so nervously, taking a few steps forward, a few steps back. 4 steps forward, 4 steps back. 4 steps forward, 4 steps back. 4 steps forward, 4 steps back, 2 steps to the right- "Ouch." Akashi winced as you stepped on his foot. "Sorry!" You apologized quickly, stepping away. "It's fine, it was to be expected anyway." He chuckled, holding out his hands for you to take them again. You got back into the step of things, this time anticipating turns. Seijuro was a very patient teacher, rewarding your correct steps with small praises. ("Very good." "You're getting the hang of this.") He forgave you for the occasional misstep or miscalculation of distance. ("No like this." "Remember to focus on my feet.") You steps grew less chicken like and more graceful. You took a deep breath and met his eyes.

Red stared into gold, as gold stared into red. Mirror vision. You tripped, but only for a second, catching yourself quickly. Seijuro chuckled, spinning you suddenly. You giggled, spinning him and catching him by surprise. You laughed at his expression, taking the lead. It was like that for a while, alternating between taking lead, not noticing a small following that you were gathering. Until they started clapping to the beat. You blushed, pulling away from Akashi to see your friends clapping. "Well, let's dance!" Kise grinned, grabbing Aomine and leading him to dance. Soon pairing began to dance, Kazunari doing an odd dance while Shintaro hurriedly made sure that he didn't stomp on his feet. Tetsuya was trying to teach Kagami who was attempting, Tatsuya seemed to get it down as he danced with Murasakibara. Alex had somehow roped Emily into dancing and she was  desperately trying not to step on his feet, Momoi was doing a circle dance with Aomine and Kise, laughing. If only the kings of old could see their children, dancing, laughing, and having fun together like there never had been a war as sunlight streamed over head tinting the room gold.

You leaned towards Seijuro's ear. "Thank you." "It's no problem, it's been a while since i've danced so carefree." He said back, turning. "I'd like to repay you." Seijuro blinked. "How." You smirked. "How would you like to fly prince?"


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight and first romantic moment.

Seijuro met you at the castle entrance, eyeing your casual attire. Your horns glowed dimly in the faint moonlight, your eyes glowed almost in the darkness, the catlike pupils more mysterious and alluring in the darkness. You smiled, teeth bright amongst the shadows. "You came. Good, you won't regret this." Seijuro raised one fine crimson eyebrow. "I'm sure, how do you intend for me to fly?" You paused in the middle of stretching your arms, blinking as though he had asked a question with an obvious answer. "I'll carry you of course." "...Pardon?" You cracked your neck. "It'll be no problem." Seijuro blinked, before stating what was obvious (to him at least). "(Y/n), you're shorter than me. You're shorter than  _Tetsuya."_ You smirked, and started growing. Your cheeks, elbows, neck, and the back of your hands shimmered with the diamond blue scales. A dragon tail swung lazily as your wings spread out with a pop from lack of use. You were  _beautiful_. Seijuro blushed as you leaned down, looking even more queenly in your newfound 8 foot height. (Little did he know that you were short compared to Kazunari, Taiga, and Tatsuya.) "Oh really now? I'd reckon I'm tall enough little red emperor." You teased, making his blush worsen, Seijuro was starting to become frustrated with his flustered state. 

"Very we-" Seijuro was silenced as you scooped him up effortlessly, and began to carry him side. He was grateful that no one else was awake to witness him being carried away like a blushing bride on her wedding night. "P-put me down! This is highly undignified, I am not a maiden!" You grinned, before slinging him over your shoulder. "Perhaps like this then?" Seijuro made an indignant noise of frustration, embarrassment, and slight hysteria. "No!" You chuckled and reverted him back into "prince" style. "Then maybe-" "This is fine!" You laughed, the sound reverberating through the stone hallway. "Let us go then." You went outside, and stretched your wings out fully. "Are you ready?" "As I will ever bE!" He said, before wrapping his arms around your neck to steady himself as you took off. He let out what he later claimed to be a perfectly manly shriek as he saw just how high up he was. You laughed, and landed on a flat place on the roof. "Here, I thought maybe you'd like to see the sunrise In an hour." You said, your tone still light, but with no teasing tone. "We're awfully high up." He observed. Seijuro wasn't afraid of heights, but the take off had without question startled him, fully awakening him."Then don't look down, look up."

Seijuro obeyed, and his eyes widened. Seijuro had never stargazed, he'd learned constellations and how to navigate through them, but he'd never just _looked_. It was beautiful, so many like sparkles on a lake, like his mothers favorite pond. Seijuro felt a tear well up, and heard a sound of surprise come from (Y/n)." To his surprise, he saw a tear sliding down her cheek, and her staring at him with concern. "Seijuro, are you alright? You want to cry." You muttered, not accusingly, just concerned. "The stars, they remind me of my mothers' favorite pond." You nodded, crossing your legs. "...Do you remember her?" "Yes, she was kind, loving. She loved to encourage me. Mother died when I was still young so I suppose it doesn't hurt as much as if I had been older." You nodded, blowing a frosty breath that made Seijuro shiver. "I know nothing of my father, except for what he looks like. He was extraordinarily handsome, mother said that I take after him more than her. My father only held me once, he had to go duel your grandfather the day I was hatched. There's a picture of him holding me in the great hall, but it was created from a rough sketch the artist managed before, it happened." Seijuro flinched, he too had lost someone that day. "I don't hate humans for it though." You said, tracing a picture in the frost you created.

"I don't hate dragons, but you have to admit, dragons are confusing creatures." You grinned. "Says the human." Seijuro smiled, looking to the dawn that was staring to break, tinting the sky purple and a thin strip of pink appeared. "I'm glad that we have decided to get along, this is much easier than hating you." You laughed, pushing him slightly. "Would've been even easier if you hadn't pulled that prank when we got here." Seijuro laughed, nudging you back. You pushed him again, though this time he slipped and began to fall. "Sei!" You quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto you, his face landing in your neck as you fell backwards. Seijuro quickly got on his hands and knees (which reached your stomach.), blushing a bright crimson. Your cheeks were rosy too, but you snickered before laughing, Seijuro following in your lead as he got off. Then the two of you looked to the horizon as all of the colors broke out. Bright blue, navy, purple, violet, red, pink, orange, yellow. The sun began to rise just over the peak of the mountains, as if waving to say hello. "Beautiful, isn't it?" You said, and Seijuro turned to answer, only for the words to get stuck in his throat. His eyes widened in wonder, and shock of how you grew even more beautiful.

Your scales sparkled like freshly fallen show in the sunlight, and your wings looked angel-like as the ice drops looked like diamonds lining the feathers. Your horns had ice drops as well, creating a dazzling image. Your eyes were brighter, blood red and gold shining like a ruby and topaz in the sunlight. A true vision to behold. "Y-Yes." Akashi finally managed, looking back to the sun. The two of you sat in silence for a while, enjoying the light breeze as the sun rose higher and higher, bathing you in warm yellow light. "AKASHICHII! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!!?" The two of you jumped as Kise's loud voice interrupted the silence, and a couple of still asleep birds. "OI AHOMINE WHERE'S (Y/N)?!" "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW BAKAGAMI!" "We might want to get down there before they tear apart the castle." You said while Seijuro sighed, rubbing his temple. "Agreed. Chess after breakfast?" "That sounds lovely." You picked him up and quickly flew into the garden, reverting back to your completely human form. (Except for your horns of course) Your friend found you there admiring the roses. "Oh good morning, is breakfast ready?" "NANI?!"


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ladies, gents, and possible non-binaries. But, it's been a very stressful month, hell it's been a hard year so far. I was sick last week too, and mobile it hard for me to write. But I have the responsibility to not leave you hanging, and I apologize. I really am grateful for all the support and love you guys have given me. It's mostly a filler chapter but there will be some foreshadowing in this chapter. Wink wink.

Emily squinted, observing her work carefully. She pursed her own pink lips in satisfaction, nodding. The motion made the elegant bun her hair was tied up in bounce. You stood, and looked in the mirror. Emily had truly worked hard to find the perfect make up to suit your face. It was pointless to you, but you appreciated the thought. You smoothed a stray wrinkle in the gown, which also suited your skin tone and wings. Your horns gleamed, and you felt good. Your gaze turned to Emily, who looked slightly nervous, and was wringing her hands. She wore a simple, but elegant indigo dress with long sleeves and fell to her feet. It suited her wide hips and bust, and made her legs look longer. In short, she looked quite pretty. Momoi was in the corner, twirling happily in her pink dress that was just femine enough that it was sexy, but still classy. It suddenly came to your attention that you didn't know much about the busty lady in waiting. Only what Emily had told you. "Hm, Momoi? She's ok. She acts bitchy sometimes, but she's actually pretty nice, and a lot smarter than she looks. She gets jealous easily, and sometimes resorts to petty gibes and insults." All in all, not someone you typically would hang out with. But, if you were to become her queen, perhaps it would be more beneficial if you attempted to befriend her. "Momoi?" She looked up, pink eyes wide. "Oh, yes?" You cleared your throat. "What is an activity that girls engage in, besides waiting for the ball to begin?" 

Momoi grinned, and clapped her hands. "Well there are stories we can tell, board games, girl talk. We can't eat though, or get dirty." She said, sitting down with a thoughtful face. You nodded, understanding. Ruining the dresses would be ungrateful, not to mention the pain it was to get fully prepared. "Hey (Y/n) we never got around to you telling me some of your mythology and stuff. Why not tell us a few now, before we go to the ball?" You shrugged and sat down. You cleared your throat and took a sip of water, waiting for your companions and to settle. "The first story, is the story of how the stars and night sky were created. There once were two dragons. One was hideous, with dark scales like a black abyss. The other was beautiful, with pure white scales like diamonds embedded into their hide. The beautiful dragon fell in love with the hideous dragon, but the hideous dragon was too jealous of the beautiful dragon. The hideous dragon, stuck the beautiful dragon, unintentionally killing them. The moon saw this act, and was livid. The moon cursed the hideous dragon, embedding them with the diamond like scales of the fallen beautiful dragon. The moon then killed the hideous dragon and put their skin in the sky, so that they will forever be outshined by the beautiful dragon."

Emily and Momoi both looked shocked, and amazed. "That is both really brutal and really awesome." You smiled. "It is a moral story, about not letting pride blind you to the truth. Would you like to hear one more?" They nodded, eyes excited. "There once were two dragons, one was crimson. He was prideful, arrogant, but charming, and kind as well. The other was gold. She was wise, introspective, mature, yet naive. They fell in love, and wanted to be together forever. But then, another dragon fell in love with the golden dragon. This one was a sickly shade of green. He challenged the crimson dragon, and despite the golden dragon's protest, the crimson dragon accepted. The green dragon attacked, inflicting a mortal blow to the crimson dragon. The golden dragon was furious, and ripped apart the green dragon. But the green dragon didn't just die, as soon as the golden dragon turned her back, she was wounded as well. The crimson dragon and the golden dragon curled up together, staring into each other's eyes as they died together. It is said that their bodies and blood formed the two rivers that interweave each other by our kingdom." You said, grabbing a cookie from the tray, careful to get no crumbs on your dress. "That's so sad." Momoi said solemnly, the romantic in her sobbing. Even Emily looked sad, and eyeing the vanities thoughtfully. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded. "You ready." The three of you stood. "As we will ever be." You said, ready to go experience a ball, the stories now forgotten.

 


	14. Chapter 12

You opened the door to see Seijuro in front of you. He looked handsome enough, his scarlet hair slicked back, his white shirt collar accenting his pale skin. He wore a bright red coat, and cream colored pants, with black boots. Seijuro looked like he'd just stepped out of a fairytale. "Are you ready to go?" You nodded, taking his arm. Emily took her date's arm, and Momoi clutched onto Aomine, babbling in his ear. You saw Takao doing the same to Midorima, who was distinctly pink. Akashi lead you to the ballroom, where an orchestra waited. "They are my fathers' they will report to him our behaviors with each other." He muttered in your ear. You nodded, noting Tatsuya chatting with Murasakibara over the punch bowl. "What is their names, your friends?" You asked, as it dawned on you that you did not know. Seijuro hummed, before answering. "Daiki is Aomine's name, Satsuki is Momoi, Atsushi is Murasakibara, and Shintaro is Midorima." You nodded.

"You know, dragons don't have surnames. It is rare for a dragon to have the same name, but if that's the case, their job or powers are usually associated with it. Such as if two dragons were named Takashi, one would be know as Takashi the butcher, the other Takashi the tailor. If they have the same job, which is highly unlikely, they are referred by their powers as well."Seijuro nodded, pausing in the middle of the floor, and bowing lowly, catching everyone's attention. You curtsied and took his hand as the two of you began to dance. The orchestra were in awe of your beauty, and how refined you were. The initial thoughts like 'Probably a beast or a brute.' 'Probably hideous.' were wiped away. 'So beautiful, so elegant. A true queen.' You and Akashi did a beautiful waltz, as everyone gradually began to join. Emily was watching her feet as she danced, so that she wouldn't step on Alexandreil, who sported a small, amused and loving smile. Tetsuya was also helping Kagami, who was muttering the steps to himself. Satsuki and Daiki seemed to be having fun as well, being comfortable. Kise was chatting up the piano player, who indulged him with a few smiles and giggles.

"Everyone seems to be having a grand time." You observed, a small smile working its way onto your face. "Yes, it would seem that way. What will our parents say when they learn of this?" Seijuro mused. "I imagine my mother will be pleased that at least we can tolerate each other." "The same with my father, though he is hard to satisfy at times." You nodded, remembering how your mother would scold you if you didn't do your very best. "I know what you mean." He gave you a small smile. The two of you danced for a while longer before the call for dinner was made. You and Seijuro sat together at the end of the table, your friends all sitting together and laughing. You invited the orchestra to sit with you and eat their fill. The air was filled with mirth, and laughter. The castle was alive with positive and happy energy. After an hour of eating your fill, everyone began to dance again. 

The dances were more lively, Kagami and Tatsuya flawlessly pulling off a jig, and Kazunari was spinning a stunned Shintaro. You smirked and stepped away from the waltz, and intertwined both yours and Seijuro's hands before dancing in a circle with him. He lets out a stunned laugh and follows suit, the formality of the dance ending. This was more familiar, more trusting. Everyone else follows suit, spinning around, and doing village dances. Alexandreil was spinning Emily around as she laughed uproariously, her face flushed. Daiki and Momoi were doing a silly tango, before she switched with Kise, who made it all the more ridiculous. The orchestra was also having a splendid time, looks of amazement on their faces. They'd never seen such comfort among dragons and humans, it was a splendid sight to see. One violinist thought with amazement, 'This must be what heaven looks like.' He thought, before a grin spread across his face and he began playing a folk song. The conductor in his merriment followed suit. 

You could scarcely remember a time that you'd laughed so much, as you looked up at Seijuro. He was staring at you, his face slightly flushed. "Follow me." You blinked as he lead you outside. The air was refreshing, cool against your heated skin. The moon was full and shinning brightly. "Seijuro, what is this about?" He paused and let go of your hand before turning around abruptly and kissing you. Your eyes widened at the feeling, and the blood boiled in your cheeks. He tasted like strawberries, and some of the wine from dinner (No, he is not drunk, and it was perfectly acceptable for the time for teenagers to have wine. It was also watered down. P.S. I do not advocate underage drinking btw.) It wasn't 'fireworks' or 'sparks', but it was warm, and rather, nice. He pulled away, and left abruptly, covering his face and muttering. You absently touched your lips, which had unknowingly curled into a smile. 


	15. Chapter 13

Your lips tingled as you made your way back to the party, where nothing had changed. It was still jovial, and everybody was still having a great time dancing. You spotted Akashi, about to make a toast. Everybody paused as the band stopped, and Seijuro allowed them to catch their breaths. "Dearest friend, and merry band, a toast to letting the past remain in the past." "A toast!" Everyone said, raising their glasses, beaming with flushed faces. "A toast, to my lovely fiancé, who has treated me better than I deserve. Who has remained dignified, and the embodiment of grace and intelligence. Who will undoubtably be a magnificent queen." "A TOAST!" Everybody grinned at you, your friends and brothers almost roared. You picked up your own glass, and raised it. "A toast, the making new friends, and learning to see past another's backround to see their heart!" "A TOAST!" "A toast to my fiancé, who is always confident and cool under pressure. Who although can be stubborn and factious," You smile softened as did your eyes. "Will be an amazing emperor to all people." Seijuro smiled back at you as the loudest "A TOAST" reverberated around the ball room, and you all took a drink before the party resumed until late in the night. 

\--Time Skip--

You were frustrated. Seijuro had scarcely talked to you since the party, always seemingly busy with something or the other. It was a down right pain in the tail, but you handled it with dignity. You would not act like a spoiled hatchling just because your fiancé was busy. 'This is what marriage will be like as well. The two of you will be just as busy as you are now if not more. This is why most royal marriages are political and platonic, to avoid feelings of being ignored and abandoned.' You scolded yourself as you listened to Emily talk to Alexandreil. You looked at the two of them, and felt envious of Emily for the first time. 'How lucky the two of you are, with your low statuses nobody would blink twice if you got married. You'd be able to spend all the time you wanted together.' You immeadiately stopped and began to scold yourself again. 'For shame, they'd probably spend no more time together than you and Seijuro would.' It was then you realized the root of your problem, you had feelings of amor for Seijuro. 'This is a good thing, isn't it?' You asked yourself worriedly as you paced around your room.

'Any hostile feelings between me and him are gone, at least on my behalf. But what if feelings come before my duty? What if he doesn't feel the same? The kiss however would indicate otherwise.' You abruptly turned on your heel, heading the other direction. 'But, the kiss could be a result of an emotional high, it's been a long time since either of us were so happy. Especially since the engagement was announced.' You turned and went a new way. 'But, our duties to our peoples must come first. That's what we agreed on, and that is absolute.' You paused, pressing a finger to your lips as your thought, the side effect you had from the habit of biting your fingers as a child. 'Can we be successful, and be non-platonic?' You thought before groaning and collapsing on your bed. 'What is wrong with me?' You sighed and got back up, when you saw a smoke curl through your window, and leave a letter on your desk. You grinned happily and hastily opened it.

' _Dearest princess, it pleases your mother to know that you and the prince are attempting to bridge the gap that separates you, and I as well. Everyone at the castle misses you terribly, we miss your smile. The cook has even remarked that he misses Kazunari's tricks every once and a while.'_ You grinned, you'd have to remember to tell Kazunari that little fact when you saw him again. ' _As for my knee, it still aches, but the pain has lessened. You must remember princess that i'm not as young of a dragon as I once was. As for your mother, i'm afraid she has fallen ill.'_ The grin fell away from your face. ' _The healers are unsure of what is wrong, but as of right now it does not seem to be a serious sickness. We hope that she will get better soon. She sends you all of her love, and wishes that she had the time to write to you as well. We will see you soon princess, Farewell. Signed, Kiyoshi, Captain of the Royal Guard, The Queen's Guard, Metal Dragon, and mage 1st class.'_

You hastily grabbed a spare piece of parchment, before grabbing a second. ' _Dearest Kiyoshi, everything is well here. I miss home, but my sickness has lessened. I have befriended several humans, also don't tell the cook but I plan to tell Kazunari that he misses his tricks. I am sorry about your knee, I hope that it eventually feels better. Take care of mother please, I have sent her a letter as well. I miss you as well, and everybody else. Farewell. Signed (Y/n) ,crown princess of the keep, ice dragon, and mage novice.'_ You took a deep breath, and began to write the second letter. ' _Dearest mother, I am sorry for not sending you a letter sooner. I would be lying if I said that I was not bitter, but I have gotten over that. I hope this letter finds you in better health than what Kiyoshi has informed me of. Do not be angry with him, you know he only does it because he is concerned with your well being. As am I. I miss our strolls in our garden, and hope we can do it again when I come home. I love you mother, and I miss you. Signed (Y/n) ,crown princess of the keep, ice dragon, and mage novice.'_

You sent away both letters, passively trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. 


	16. Chapter 14

 * _Everything was burning. There were screams of agony and rage deafening your senses, the scent of blood, sweat, and death clogged your nostrils. All you saw was darkness, blurred shapes, and red. So much **red**. "This is **your** fault." You screamed as something grabbed your ankle._ * And woke up panting, a cold sweat dripping down your face. Kazunari stared at you concerned, hand still on your ankle from where he'd shaken you awake. "Princess, are you ok?" You sat up, feeling the bed corner sag as he sat down. "It was a bad dream is all." You said, feeling the adrenaline slowly leave your blood. "I see, I heard you shout. You were saying 'no'." He said, worry evident in his usually carefree face. "I'm fine Kazu. I got a letter from Kiyoshi, he says the the cook misses your tricks." You said, making him grin. "Then I guess I'll have to come up with a special one for when I return to the castle."

You laughed, before frowning. "But, Kiyoshi also said that mother is not feeling well. He says that is nothing serious, but I can't help but feel worry." "Then I will go to the castle and see for myself." Kazunari said, standing up. "Kazu, are you sure?" He gave me a faux smile, which made me confused. "Yeah, I could use a break. Get some more sleep princess." You laid back down and watched him open the door. "Hey, princess?" "...Yes?" "If you and the prince get married, could you allow dragons to marry humans?" Your mind flashed to Midorima. "Yes." You said, sitting up again, and standing up. You walked over to Kazunari, and touched his shoulder. "And yes, any human." He turned around and hugged you tightly. "I'll see you later princess." He said, giving you a small smile before dashing off to pack. You sighed and closed the door, going back to sleep, and forgetting all about your dream. 

\---Time Skip---

The next morning all of you ate breakfast. You noticed Midorima sparing more than a few glances at the empty seat near you. "(Y/n)?" You hated how quick you were to respond. "Yes?" Akashi didn't seem to notice as he nodded to the empty seat. "Where is Kazunari?" You cleared your throat. "He went home to see how things are fairing. My mother has recently fallen ill, and he doesn't wish to deprive me of either of my guards." But Taiga and Tatsuya sent you worried glances, and you gave them a small smile. "Kiyoshi, the captain of the guard has informed me that is nothing serious, so do not worry Seijuro." You added, taking a small bite of the sausage on your plate. Seijuro gave you a skeptical look. "If you insist." The rest of breakfast was awkward, and cold. No more teasing and jokes endured, just silence. After breakfast the prince hurried up to catch up to you. "Are you alright?" 

You sighed, and bit your lip before answering. "No, no i'm not. I feel worried for my mother." You admitted, heading into the garden. You sat down among the flowers, and Seijuro wrinkled his nose but joined you anyway. "I see. Perhaps it truly is nothing?" "But what if it is not!" You said, accidentally snapping a daisy in between my fingernails which had sharpened in your distress. "Then I'll have to become queen, i'll have to leave this place, i'll have to leave-" You stopped yourself, your cheeks turning a bright crimson as you looked away. From the side of your vision you see that Seijuro had turned red as well. "I, I don't want this to end. I wish that time could be stored in something, maybe a bottle." You said, bringing your knees closer. Seijuro smiled, and began tying to tie daisies together. "If that happened, nothing else could ever happen. Everybody wishes that they could save the perfect moment."

He admired his work, a small chain of daisies which he tied around your wrist. "But if you live in the past," He intertwined your hands with his. "You forget that there is a future." Seijuro leaned forward, and planted a kiss on your lips. You melted into the kiss, and broke your hands away to place them on his neck. He shivered and chuckled when he paused for breath. "Your hands are cold." You chuckled. "You'll have to get used to it my Red Emperor." His eyes met yours. "My Dragon Queen." He kissed you again, pulling you closer, when you heard a commotion from the castle. "What is-" "Come on." Seijuro pulled you up and held your hand as you ran into the castle. Kazunari was back, his yes were red. You pulled away from Seijuro and came forward. "Kazunari, what is it?" His lip wavered. "Your mother, she's dying. She wants you home immeadiately." 


	17. Chapter 15

You felt numb as you packed your clothes, and went to the entrance hall. Taiga, Tatsuya, and Kazunari had said there goodbyes, and were waiting on you to say yours. Emily was teary eyed. "I'll miss you." You sniffed and hugged her. "And I you my friend." You muttered. You moved on down the line, until you reached Seijuro. "I suppose that this is it." He smiled. "I'll see you in five months." He said, kissing your hand and hugging you. "I wish it was sooner." You whispered, before heading outside. The humans watched in awe as you grew in size, your shapes contorting into beautiful creatures. They had never known that dragons could be so...beautiful and refined. They had only known your kind as brutal savages, but this was, mind-blowing.

The four of your lowered your heads, before taking into the sky. You flew the fastest of all. You made it back home in half the time it had taken to get there. A few hatchlings waved, but you were flying too fast to see them properly. You landed in the courtyard of the keep, and ran towards the stairs where Kiyoshi was limping along, his knee paining him. "Kiyoshi! My mother, where is she?!" You said, clutching his shoulders. "Her quarters-" You formed your wings and took off again, straight to her window. Riko let you in as you hurried over to your mother. "Mother!" You cried, seeing how sickly she appeared to be. Her skin was sallow, her golden hair was grey. Her gold eye was dangerously close to grey. "(Y/n)." She croaked, holding out her hand. 

You held her hand, shivering at how deathly cold it was. "Mother, please, don't go." You choked, lowering your head. "(Y/n), my snowflake, lay with me." You crawled into bed with her like you had when you were a hatchling. You laid your head on her shoulder and cried. "(Y/n), our people need you. I am so sorry. I do not claim to be a perfect mother." She rasped, weakly stoking your hair. "But I feel proud to know that I have done well enough to produce a wonderful heir like you my child." You sobbed. "Mother, I forgive you. I love you." You said, feeling her grip weaken. "(Y/n)...sing for me." You sobbed, and complied. " _Baby dragon I love you so, Baby dragon to sleep you go. I-I will be here when you wake, and happy memories we will make."_ You cried as you felt your mother grow limp, and her chest fell for the last time.

\---Time Skip---

You watched the body burn, hearing people sob all around you as their beloved queen's ashes rose into the sky to meet your father. The sun was suitably hidden by a thick overcast of grey clouds that let out a somber rain. Kiyoshi stood behind you, a comforting hand on your shoulder. You let out a shaky breath, and left with the large crowd of people. You would be crowned next week. Woe it takes to be a queen.

\---Time Skip---

You stared at your reflection dimly, the death of your mother was still fresh on your mind. It felt wrong to celebrate, but life must go on. Your horns shined with hanging gems on chains of silver. Your dress was an icy blue that of course, suited you. You took a deep breath, and exited your room. Taiga and Tatsuya were waiting on you. "You look beautiful." Tatsuya complimented, looking suave in his suit. "Yeah, barely like the lazy brat we knew a few months ago." Taiga said, moving to mess with you hair, only to pause. "Your highness." You flinched. "Don't. You're still my brothers." You said, making them feel awkward as well. "Of course." They said, and lead the way. You walked behind them silently, ignoring the glamor and decorations. 

"You look beautiful princess." Hanamiya said, making me fight the repulsion I felt to say thank you. Before I went on my way, he pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear. "Meet me at the balcony at 11 if you want to know what really happened to your mother." He then turned and left, leaving you in the dark. Taiga and Tatsuya gave you concerned looks. "It's nothing, let's go." They nodded, knowing they could not disobey a direct order. Kiyoshi smiled upon seeing you, but it was weak. You took his arm as he lead you to the throne where your mother had been sitting not so long ago. You kept it wrong, your chin held high as you passed every dragon in the keep, to sit on the throne. You bit back a sob upon realizing that it still smelled of her.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN (Y/N)!" "LONG FLY THE QUEEN!" You couldn't help the tear that fell on your cheek.


	18. Chapter 16

You gave curt nods, and friendly smiles. You didn't take an offers to dance. Your people had always yet to be informed about your engagement to Seijuro, and now was too soon. Perhaps in a month, when the wounds had more time to settle. Your eyes  roamed and went to the balcony. Hanamiya knew something  about your mothers death, which made you suspicious. Had she not died of natural causes, was foul play involved. You paused as you saw Kazunari staring out of the window, his eyes wistful. 

"Kazunari not enjoying a party? How shocking." You teased, grabbing some low alcohol content wine. (Low content because a wing of the castle had been destroyed the last time someone got drunk.)

"Hello princess." He said, giving you a small smile.

"You miss him, don't you?" You said, knowing how it felt. 

"More than anything." Kazunari sighed, running his hand through his inky black hair. He looked so heartbroken, and lonely. 

"Then go see him. Tell them that I'm sending my regards and well wishes." He looked at you in astonishment.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He grinned and kissed your hand, before rushing off to pack. You sighed, and looked to the clock. It was almost time to meet Hanamiya. You were tempted to bring Kiyoshi, but Hanamiya might not tell the truth if you did. So, you would have to be alone. You headed to the balcony, passing Taiga and Tatsuya who immediately followed. 

"Stay outside the doors, but don't let Hanamiya see you." They nodded, and you took a deep breath before venturing outside. 

"Ah your highness, I almost thought you wouldn't come." 

"No games Hanamiya, tell me the truth. What do you know of my mother's death?" You growled lowly, not hiding the undertone of a promised threat in your words. 

He bowed, lips curling into an ugly smile. "Your mother had no more than a flu, an easy fix. However, I did come across something interesting in her last cup of tea. A poison." 

You growled. "Impossible, the royal family builds an immunity to all poisons since birth."

"Not all _human_ ones." 

You felt a different kind of cold burrow in your heart as you sharply inhaled. 

"You think a human killed my mother?" You said, your hands turning into fists by your side. 

"Of course not, no human would have been able to sneak into the castle. It would have to be a dragon who bought it from a human." 

You felt your claws almost cut into your skin, so you took a deep breath. 

"I see, I will have it dealt with. Thank you for your service Hanamiya." You said, heading back into the party, were you told Taiga and Tatsuya. 

"Find Kiyoshi, I must tell him the news. This conversation does not leave your lips, understood." They both nodded and rushed to find Kiyoshi. You passed Riko and Hyuga who looked concerned, and began telling people to leave. Riko and Hyuga took over the task once you saw Kiyoshi.

"What is it my Queen?" You flinched, and told him the plot, watching him slowly get even more furious. 

"I will find them my Queen, and they will taste my blade." You nodded, and sighed, wondering how the situation could get any worse. 

-Time Skip- 

You looked up as a shaky young dragon came in, carrying a chest. "Your majesty, this came from the human emperor." You gulped and took the chest, placing it on the table. You read the note on top. 

"You lying bitch. You snake, with your fake charms and lying words to seduce me. My father has been killed by a dragon poison, and you dare send a messenger wishing us well? You have declared war snake, and I intend to make you burn in hell. -Akashi Seijuro, 47 emperor." You sobbed and opened the chest, only to vomit upon seeing what was inside. 

Inside was Kazunari's severed head.

 

 

 

 

 

(I'm sorry)

 


	19. Chapter 17

Your indignant screams filled the silence as you tore into dummy after specifically red headed dummy, wishing you were tearing into flesh instead of cloth, and that blood would flow instead of cotton. Your rage was caused by your guilt, more than any ill words towards you from your former fiancé. **_You_** had let Kazunari go. **_You_** ignored the risk. **_You_** fell for and trusted a human. And your best friend was dead because of it. You paused, feeling the icyness of your tears as the fell down your cheeks, freezing once they fell off your chin. Kazunari was gone. You'd never hear him tease you again, or play games with him. All because he too fell for a human. A human who let him get slaughtered. 

"Kazunari." You whimpered, falling to your knees. "I'm sorry." You took out his bow, and stroked the taught cord. Kazunari was the keep's finest archer, how ironic he never got to use that skill. You grasped it, aiming it. You, however would. 

* **THUNK** * The arrow vibrated from the spot where a blood red button had been. The yellow one glinting to the side. You hated the color. Red. Like blood, like _him_. You flew up to your room, and sat at your vanity, picking up your mother's eyepatch. It was a part of grieving to cover your mate's eye until you were done, so you would bare the pain of seeing that hideous grey. Now, it would serve a different purpose.

Using ice to freeze it made it hurt a lot less. You tied the eyepatch around your head, your still frozen eye staring up at you with it's red iris, until you shattered it like glass. Akashi wanted a snake, a villain to blame? Then he would get one. You stormed out of your room, seeing a horrified Taiga and Tatsuya. "(Y/n), your eye."

"I no longer need it." You said coldly, heading to your throne room. "I will never fall in love again." 

Kiyoshi gaped. "(Y/n)..." You sat on your throne, eyes scanning the room. 

"Who here, will follow me? Will always be loyal to me?" You asked, crossing your legs as all of your men bowed. 

"All of us, my queen." Kiyoshi said solemnly, head still lowered. 

"My dearest friend has been slaughtered. Who will be next, my brothers? You, Kiyoshi? I will not let this slide. If they want savages, they will get savages. Kiyoshi, train your men. Taiga, Tatsuya, evacuate the citizens. Find a safe place for the hatchlings and their mothers, and those unable to fight. Find a new home. We go to war in one year. Can you do it?" 

"Yes, my queen." Kiyoshi bowed, and all three left you to the silence. 

"I will show you dearest Seijuro, what happens when you awaken a sleeping dragon."


	20. Chapter 18

Riko shakily combed your longer hair, before gathering it into a bun. You stood, striding towards your armor. It was beautiful, a light blue color that would strengthen your scales to impenetrable hardness. You allowed Riko to help you, tying the armor around you with leather straps. 

"My queen, what will you do if-" You cut her off.

"When Riko, when." You said, staring at the mirror. You still felt satisfaction at not seeing that hellish red staring back at you, you preferred to see it under you, screaming in agony as you tore into his throat. The promise of revenge sent a thrill of pleasure into your blood. 

"Of course your highness, _when_ we win the war, what will we do with the civilian humans?" Her words made you pause, pondering. She had a point, even at this stage you weren't evil enough to kill an innocent bystander, to you they were victims of Akashi as well.

"We'll leave them be, in fact we're doing them a favor. I think riding them of a tyrant is a good cause." You hissed the last bit, eye narrowing. Riko sighed and remained silent until she tied the last bit of your armor, a helmet cleaved in two to accommodate your horns. She began to tie it closed as Kiyoshi walked in, and he sharply inhaled. 

"You look so much like your mother." He said sadly, looking away from you. You looked away as well, swallowing thickly. Even though it had been a year, the deaths of your mother and Kazunari still weighed heavily on your shoulders. 

"Your troops are waiting on your command my Queen." Kiyoshi saluted, and headed back out. 

"Riko thank you, take Hyuga and join the rest of the families." You said, gently touching her pregnant stomach. 

She nodded and exited the room, giving you one more tearful glance, staring at your hands. You sighed and instead headed to the.burning grounds. You knelt down before the stone of the pyre. "This is for you Mother, Kazunari. I will rip out that Green Doctor's heart personally for you Kazunari, and tear Akashi to shreds."

You growled, standing and flying to the front of the keep. It was empty, no youths played in the streets, no one in the fields. But hundreds of dragons, male and female waited for your command. You landed in front of them, all of them bowing lowly. Taiga came foward, Kazunari's bow in hand. Tatsuya stood by his side, holding a curved sword. They handed both to you, and you added them to your armor, as well as a full stocked quiver. You stood straight, and began to speak. 

"Today, we restart the war. Because Today, is the day they killed one of our own, after being accused of killing my mother. Kazunari went to see someone that he loved, on a mission of goodwill, and they killed him. Then sent his head back to me in a box." Several of your soldiers gasped, while even more growled or roared in outrage. 

"Well today we start the war, we will strike their capital. We will burn it to the ground, the coat it in snow. We will tear it apart, bit by bit. However, do not purposely harm any of the citizens. The soldiers have chosen their path, but the citizens have not. Carry them off, put them somewhere safe. But destroy everything after." You said, getting louder with every word, as did the cheers and roars of approval. 

"TONIGHT THE STREETS WITH BE FILLED WITH CHAOS, THE WINDS WILL HOWL WITH SCREAMS AND ROARS, THE RIVERS WILL FREEZE, AND THE FEILDS WLL BURN!" You roared, and your soldiers roared back even louder. 

You took to the air, your soldiers following suit. Hundreds, no thousands of dragons took to formation to attack the captital. Some of the dragons broke off into troops to attack the major cities, and people screamed upon seeing you. The villages appeared empty as you let them be, and their fields. Finally you saw it, the palace. A nagging memory was in the back of your mind, of when you were still an infant. You roared, and people screamed as Dragons began to destroy the city. People were carried off, and taken out. Babies were crying while their homes burned, and other ice dragons froze the rivers. You landed in the courtyard to see Akashi being ushered out. You snarled and chased after him, killing a few soldiers. You paused as Aomine and Kise pointed spears at you. They looked remourseful, and terrified. 

"Step aside." You hissed. Only for Aomine to lunge. Taiga tackled him, and clawed at him. Kise attacked as well.

"Go!" He roared and you nodded, running after Akashi with Tatsuya. Finally you saw him running down the hall, and you took aim. You arrow hit him squarely in the back. You strode down the hall and turned him over harshly, only for his red wig to fall off, revealing bright blue hair. 

Tetsuya stared up at you, blood pouring out of the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry (Y/n), he's my brother." Then he fell limp and you felt a tear escape. 

"Find him." Tatsuya swallowed thickly, and jumped out of the window to take to the sky. You laid Tetsuya down gently and raced to Taiga, only to find him and Kise dead, Aomine dying. You collapsed next to Taiga, crying as you took his ring, adding it to the one on your necklace. 

"Why, did it have to come to this." Aomine said with his dying breath, before he too slumped down. 

You stared down at the blood on your hands. "Yes, why."


	21. Chapter 19

Later that night, you burned the bodies. Very few died thankfully, most dragons too old to react in time. But Taiga, you gripped his ring, tears dripping from your eye. Tatsuya also kept his head down low, but you could see his tears as well. You sat at the throne later that night, staring at remaining plans. You couldn't sleep. You couldn't sleep because every time you closed your eyes, you saw the dead. Kazunari, Taiga, Kise, Aomine, ...Tetsuya. The one you killed. You shuddered as you remembered his blank, sky blue eyes staring up at you. The lack of hate unnerved you. The blood of an innocent was on your hands. 

"Good evening your highness." Hanamiya purred, making you look up at him. 

"What is it Hanamiya?" You crossed your legs and leaned back. You never expose your wings to a snake.

"You must be having such a hard time, with all the deaths. You are so young, so beautiful," he said, eyeing your body, making you sneer in disgust.

"Not to mention ruling? So much work." Hanamiya sighed, shaking his head. 

"Is there a point, Hanamiya?" You said tensely, tempted to growl through your teeth.

"Yes, it would be easier with someone by your side. A husband, someone who only wants the best for you." You scoffed, making him frown.

"My princess-"

"Queen, Hanamiya, know your place." You growled, standing up as Kiyoshi stepped in. 

"What is the problem my Queen?" Kiyoshi asked, standing womewhat in front of you, ready to protect you like a shield. You felt better automatically at his fatherly prescence. 

"Yes, Hanamiya is trying to get me to marry someone." Kiyoshi growled, pissed. 

"This again you snake? It didn't work on Hinata it won't work on (y/n)!" Your head snapped towards Hanamiya at your mother's name. 

"You think I've stooped so low as to even _consider_ marrying you?! I will never be so weak." You shouted, standing tall as Kiyoshi gave you a proud smile. 

"Fine, if I can't be given the throne, I'll take it." He said menacingly and brandished a dagger before lunging at you. Kiyoshi didn't have time to draw his sword, but he had time to jump in front of you. 

"KIYOSHI!" You screamed as he collapsed, Tatsuya and several other guards rushed in as Hanamiya bolted. 

"Get him! Kill him if you must!" You shouted at them and they left, and you tried to save Kiyoshi, but his wound was too deep. 

"Kiyoshi, no." You sobbed, holding him, feeling his arms wrap around you with his remaining strength. 

"I always thought of you, as my daughter." He said, rubbing your back slowly. 

"And I thought of you as a father." You said, his face blurry through the tears. 

"Goodybye, (y/n)." He said, falling limp while you whimpered, crying into his chest. His heartbeat faded as well, and he started growing cold. There wasn't a dry eye in the courtyard. Riko took it particularly hard, as did Hyuga who cried into her hair. 

Another death.. your ears perked up at wings. A panicked young soldier with brown hair, bowed to you. "Your highness, they're coming!" Your eyes narrowed, turning around. 

"When?" 

"About a week." You nodded, walking to the edge and staring at the plains surrounding the keep. 

"Then let them come, and let them taste death." 

Macros the plains stood Akashi, now blind in his gold eye, a sword in his hand. "For you, Tetsu." He whispered, adjusting the dark woolen bracelet on his wrist.  

"I'll bring that bitch's head and lay it on your grave."


	22. Chapter 20

You stepped into the cold morning, your armor glinting in the dim sunlight, as you gripped the railing of your balcony. The air was thick with fog, and smelled of ash. It was a grundgy day, as if it knew the bloodshed that awaited on the battlefield. You turned your head slightly as you heard a soft thud behind you, seeing the outline of Tatsuya. 

"The troops are ready majesty, just give the command." You nodded, but stopped him from taking off. 

"Tatsuya, you need to stay." You said quietly, making him double take. 

"What? Your majesty-" You cut him off, as tears started to fall from your eyes. 

"No, I have already lost Kazunari, Mother, Taiga, Kiyoshi. I can't lose my last brother. But, there is more than my selfish reasoning, someone needs to take my place." You said, looking out again to the horizon.

"But my Queen-"

"You were at all my classes, you paid attention, at least more so than Taiga. He always fell asleep, sometimes standing up. Tatsuya, I trust no one else more with my throne. Which means you have to stay." You said softly while Tatsuya wiped away a few tears. 

"But you will come back." You clinched at his words.

"I can't promise that. I want you to defend our citizens in hiding, take a few of the other soldiers, the youngest you can spot, the nervous looking ones." You ordered, grabbing your helm and placing it on your head when Tatsuya hugged you. 

"I will miss you little sister." 

"I will miss you, big brother." With that he took off, ready to protect his people at your command. Perhaps your last, to him at least. You took a deep breath and spread your wings, the ice sparkling like diamonds. You flew to your army, noticing a sizable chunk gone, but not enough to effect your plans. 

"I never wanted this war." You began, gaining people's attention. "But they gave me no choice. You know that it was the humans you instigated this war. It was the humans you helped kill our Queen and one of our diplomats. Both victims who wanted nothing but peace, and yet it was their blood that spilt, on our grounds none the less." 

Hisses filled the air, outrage on every face. "And they will get their battle, they will get their damn war!" You shouted, shifting into your dragon form, your soldiers following suit. You took to the skies, flying above the clouds. The army created a shadow over most of the land, making it dark as night. Farmers came out confused, and frightened. But they couldn't see the dragons flying overhead, but they could hear them.

Thousands of wings causing terrible thunder, as though a storm from the hell was about to break. They rushed back inside to hug their families, some missing their eldest children. At the human army, they looked on in fear, some quivering as the shadow raced to them.

Until a wall of fire burned them alive, followed swiftly by walls of ice and smoke. The earth began to quake as dragons emerged from the ground to snap at who ever dared come too close to them. Water dragons cause the rivers to flow red as they made waves to carry soldiers away.

You landed on the field, a sword made of iron hard ice in your hand as you began to stalk through the battle. Any fool who even tried to attack had their blood spill as their necks or gullets were cut open. Then you saw _**him**_. You growled, grip tightening. He sat on top of a white horse, dislodging his sword from the mouth of one of your soldiers. You roared and tackled him to the ground, raising your sword to pierce his chest as red eyes widened. Akashi tossed you off of him and tried to stab you, only for your to block him, the both of you glaring at each other over the ice and steel.

"Hello bitch." He growled, staring at you with obvious venom. 

"Hello scum." You spat venomously, thrusting your long sword forward, only for it to be deflected. 

"You killed my brother, my friends." Akashi said savagely, the sounds of your swords echoing amongst the chaos. 

"You killed my best friend first, and then my brother! Your people had my mother killed!" You roared back, managing to cut his check. 

"Lies, it was your people who killed my father!" He hissed, punching you in the face. You heard it crack and roared in pain as blood gushed, covering your face and the salty rusted taste it left in your mouth. 

"Bullshit! Nobody killed your father, it was human poison that killed my mother!" You kicked him in the face, knocking out one of his back teeth. 

"It was dragon poison that killed my father, Hanamiya said so!" You froze, stopping his blade.

"Hanamiya, what was mother's servant doing in your court?" Akashi froze as well. 

"What?" He asked, eyes going wide. 

"Hanamiya was the leader of our assassins, he said human poison killed my mother. When was he in your court?!" You demanded, baring your teeth. "He betrayed me, when?!"

"The week my father died. What do you mean betrayed-" 

"Simple young prince, I'm taking the throne." A familiar sickly tone said as you cried out, a dagger in your back. Hanamiya stood behind you with a crazed grin, jovial with his dreams of being queen. 

Akashi couldn't help himself as he cried out your name and cradled you in his arms. "It was all too easy, all I had to do was kill you dear parents and you fell right into the trap. Fools the both of you!" He cackled, as Akashi gently set you back down. 

" ** _BASTARD_**!" Akashi roared, rushing Hanamiya and stabbing him in the chest. Hanamiya choked on his blood as he growled, and reached down, snapping Akashi's back. The emperor fell, paralyzed as tears began to flow. You roared, removing the dagger in your back as Hanamiya desperately tried to heal himself, only for you to slit his throat. He fell, clutching his throats until he died. You collapsed, staring into Akashi's eyes. He weakly lifted a hand up, to stroke some of the hair away from your face.

"Sorry." He choked out and you grabbed his hand, feeling it grow cold. 

"I love you." You said tiredly, knowing that it was true.

"Love...you...too." He said with his final breath, before his body relaxed. You felt a tear slip out, and closed your eyes to pray. 

 _'In our next life, I hope we get a chance.'_ And so ended the tale of the Dragon Queen and Red Emperor...well, not quite.

( **Modern** **Day** ) 

You finished tying the bow before checking your appearance in the mirror. You were surprised to see a tear trail coming from your (e/c) eyes. You wiped them away, ignoring the feeling of something not being quite right with your eyes. You exited the bathroom and headed into the kitchen where your mother waited with some of your breakfast.

"Good morning snowflake." She cooed, stroking your face. 

"Good morning mom, when will Dad be home?" You asked, taking a bite of sausage. 

"In time for dinner, now hurry, you don't want to be late to your first day at Rakuzan." You hid the sigh and nodded. Your dad worked hard all his life to acquire his wealth, and you were grateful to go to such a prestigious school, even if it would be full of obnoxious snobs. Your cousin Taiga was lucky, he got to go to Seirin, and Tatsuya was still in America for now. Oh well, it was no use to complain. 

You thanked your mother for the meal and began walking to school. You lived close enough that no one would question it, and even if you did you'd silence them with a glare as cold as ice. You entered the school grounds, admiring the cherry blossom trees. If nothing else, it truely was stunning. You continued into the school, looking at your schedule for your first class. Only to bump into someone. 

"My apologies, I did not mean to-"

"Do I know you?" You froze, that voice was pretty damn familiar. You turned to look, eyes widening. This boy, you knew him froM somewhere. How could you forget eyes like his? 

"Perhaps, but introductions never hurt. I'm (Y/n) (L/n)."

"Akashi Seijuro, at your service." 

This could be the start of something truely beautiful.


End file.
